Left on the Sidelines
by redheadedsweetheart
Summary: Randy and Sara have been dating for several years, then The Legacy is formed and he starts to change. Will Randy and Sara's relationship survive? Or will he leave her on the sidelines? New story for FutureWWEDiva2011.
1. Chapter 1

**New story for FutureWWEDiva2011. Short beginning chapter. Read, review and enjoy!**

"_Sara...I love you," Randy whispered in her ear as he continued making love to his girlfriend of almost three years. _

"_I love you too," she whispered back as she closed her eyes in content of the pleasure he was giving her right now. No matter how many times they made love, it still felt like the first time. Sara was head over heels in love with Randy Orton, and she was sure that nothing would ever come between them and the love they shared together._

_With a loud groan and one last hard thrust, Randy emptied his seed inside of her. She smiled at pulled him closer for a kiss while she felt his warm love inside of her. They had been together long enough to know that this relationship was headed for long term status, so they didn't bother themselves with protection when things started to heat up. If something should happen, a little miracle perhaps, they would welcome it with open arms. Sara was in for the long haul; was Randy?_

.

.

.

"Randy? Where are you? You're over an hour late. I'm worried; please call me back," Sara said worriedly as she left her boyfriend yet another message. He was supposed to pick her up at eight o'clock tonight for their date, and it was the clock was slowly creeping towards nine. Where was he, she asked herself for the hundredth time as she paced back and forth in her hotel room. She brushed her brown hair out of her eyes and looked at the clock again. What if something had happened to him?

She looked down at her phone again and willed it to ring; nothing. What should she do? She should start wandering around the hotel to see if anyone had seen him? She didn't want to seem like a pushy girlfriend, but this wasn't like him to be late like this. Deciding against her better judgment, she slipped on her shoes, grabbed her phone and purse and headed down the hall. She remembered Cody saying earlier that he was in room 336, just a few down from her and Randy's room.

.

.

.

"_Baby, this is my dream! This is really happening," Randy said excitedly as he picked Sara up by the waist and swung her around the room. "I'm going to be champ!" he said with a huge smile as he set her back down on the floor with a huge smile._

"_Randy, I'm so happy for you! I know you've been waiting a long time for this," Sara said as she pulled him closer to her for a hug and rested her head on his broad chest._

"_You're really happy for me? You know, this means that I won't have as much time to spend with you, baby," Randy said softly as he lifted her chin to look at him._

"_It doesn't matter, as long as you're happy," she said with her green eyes filling with happy tears as she leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips."_

.

.

.

Sara knocked on Cody's door, and waited. She could hear people moving around and talking softly inside the room. After a few minutes, the door finally opened. "Uh, hey, Sara," Cody said quietly as he came out into the hall and shut the door behind him.

"Hi, Cody. Have you seen Randy? We were supposed to have a date tonight, and I haven't heard from him yet. I'm starting to get a little bit worried," Sara said nervously as she bit down on her bottom lip.

Cody's eyes avoided hers. He was looking everywhere but at her. "No, haven't seen him. I'm sure...I'm sure he's just running late. But, um, I've got company, so I should get back inside. But, um, if I see him, I'll be sure to send him your way," he said quickly as he opened the door and went back into the room, leaving her to stand alone in the hallway, wondering why Cody was acting so weird.

On the way back to her own room, she started thinking about how weird it was that Randy was actually part of a stable, a group, right now. She wasn't too sure that she liked the two new guys that he was always hanging around with at work—Ted DiBiase and Cody Runnels. They were nice guys and everything, but there was just something about them that made her nervous about the way her boyfriend had been acting lately; unfortunately, Sara couldn't quite put her finger on was it was exactly that was making her so nervous.

.

.

.

Sara tried calling Randy a couple of more times that night without much luck. She finally gave up around eleven thirty and put her pajamas on and laid down on the bed watching tv and dozed off. It had been a long day at work and she was just exhausted. She had been looking forward to spending some alone time with Randy, but that apparently wasn't going to happen tonight.

Sometime after one in the morning, Randy quietly unlocked the hotel room and door and crept into the room he had been sharing with his girlfriend. He went into the bathroom and stripped down to his boxer shorts, washed his face and then crawled into bed with Sara, who was sleeping peacefully. Any other woman would still be wide awake, pacing back and forth, pissed off that their boyfriend had blown them off. But not Sara; she was one in a million. She was one of the most understanding women he had ever met. He knew that he could give her some bullshit excuse, and she would accept his apology and just forget all about it.

He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back towards him. She stirred a little in her sleep. Little did he know that she was actually awake right now; the sound of him trying to creep into the room undetected had awoken her. On one hand, she was glad that he was all right and that he had come back to her, on the other hand, the strange, unfamiliar scent of another woman's perfume was enough to break her heart.

He had done it again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sara rolled over in bed and was surprised that Randy was not lying in bed next to her. He had come back to the room last night, didn't he? She could have sworn that she heard him come in late last night and crawl into bed with her. She sat up in bed and looked around. She sighed with relief when she heard him on the balcony talking on his cell phone. Half afraid that she was going to have to confront him about where he was last night, and half ecstatic that he had stayed, she decided to just let him lead the conversation towards what happened last night. Glancing at the alarm clock on the beside table, she was shocked to see that it was almost ten o'clock; she never slept this late.

Hopping out of bed and pulling one of Randy's sweatshirts over her pink nightgown, she walked over to the balcony and watched Randy for a few seconds before she opened the door and joined him outside. He looked up from his conversation and gave her a smile, then went back to talking to whoever was on the phone.

"Yeah, I know it's going to be epic...I waited so long for this opportunity to come along. But I can't stress it enough, Ted. No mistakes. This means everything. I can't have you fucking things up."

Randy smirked as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone. Sara was pretty sure that Ted was saying whatever he could to appease Randy right now. It made her feel uncomfortable a little bit when she witnessed the power and control that her boyfriend seemed to have over young Ted and Cody. But it wasn't really any of her business, she said to herself. They know what they were getting into when they agreed to work with Randy.

Sara sat down in one of the white plastic chairs, crossed her legs and waited for him to be done talking. She took this time to close her eyes and feel the mid-morning warmth the California sun was shining down. Mornings like this had to be one of the best parts of her job.

For the last four years she had served as the executive assistant to John Laurinitis, Vice-President of Talent Relations. Since her boss traveled periodically with the roster, she got to come along. That's when she met him. Her one and only. She had met Randy right when he had first started with the WWE; and she had been hooked on him ever since. He was so young, cocky and inexperienced; but only a few short years later, he had flourished and come into his own. She thought that they were in for the long haul together, which is why it made her sick to her stomach to know that when he disappeared like he did last night, and came back smelling like another woman. She knew that she should confront him about where he was last night, and who he was with.

A few minutes later, Randy was finally off the phone and he turned his attention to his girlfriend. She looked adorable standing on the balcony, barefoot, her calf length pink nightgown peeking out under one of his oversized sweatshirts. Her brown hair was messy and her green eyes looked sleepy. He immediately felt like an asshole for what he had done last night. He was a lucky guy to have a girlfriend like Sara; she was so understanding of the demands on him because of his career. Any other woman would have thrown a fit about feeling like they were in second place to his career; but not his Sara.

"Hey you..." he growled softly as he took a few steps closer to her and wrapped his long arms around her slender waist. "I need to apologize for last night, baby...time got away from me and I feel like a complete asshole for not calling you..." he said softly as he started to nuzzle her neck, making her temporarily forget how upset and worried about him she was last night.

"It's ok..." she whispered back, grateful that he brought the subject up first so she wouldn't have to, and also thankful that he apologized right away. "I was just worried...what happened to you last night?" she asked as she took his hand and led him back into the hotel room.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her onto his lap. "I was hanging out with Ted, going over some match stuff for this week, and the next thing I know, it's one in the morning!"

Sara bit her bottom lip. "Oh. I tried calling you..." she said meekly.

For a split second it looked like she had caught him in a lie. "My phone is being stupid; I didn't have any calls from you, baby," he said innocently. "I should go get a new one today. In fact," he said softly as he leaned in close to her ear, "I think you should come with me to the mall. We could find one of those lingerie stores and get you something pretty to wear tonight..." he murmured as he gently started nipping at her earlobe. She giggled at the tickling sensation and agreed. Part of her still wanted to know what he was doing with Ted so late last night that was so important; but part of her was just glad that he had his strong arms wrapped around her again.

.

.

.

.

After a fun trip to the shopping mall, Sara found herself alone yet again in her and Randy's hotel room while he met up with the other members of his stable, Ted and Cody. She had asked if she could come with, but Randy said that, "You would just be a distraction, babe." After a brief silence, Sara asked him what he meant by that. He replied, "You're so pretty, honey. I don't want to have to keep slapping Ted and Cody upside the head when we're talking," he said quietly as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, promising that tonight he would make up for the date he bailed on last night.

"You're so good to me, Sara," he whispered as his blue eyes stared deeply into her green ones. "I'm such a lucky son of a bitch. I don't want to share you with anyone."

'I don't want to share you with anyone either, Randy,' she thought to herself as she remembered how he had smelled like another woman's perfume when he finally came to bed last night.

.

.

Sara hummed to herself as she straightened up their hotel room. She smiled as she saw the bag from Victoria's Secret that Randy bought her today. She lifted the little red teddy out of the bag and held it up to herself in front of the mirror. She decided right there that after Randy's match tonight, she was going to treat him to something special; anything he wanted. She just hoped that it would be enough to keep his eyes from wandering anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, Randy. I don't know if you knew or not, but um, Sara stopped by my room last night looking for you," Cody said nervously as him, Randy and Ted headed down to the hotel gym. He didn't like lying to Sara about where Randy was; she was such a sweet girl, definitely someone like Randy didn't deserve. He wished that his teammate would treat his girl better; but who was Cody to give someone like Randy Orton love advice? Cody shot Ted a look, like he wasn't sure if he should have brought up the fact that Sara had stopped by last night. Ted nodded and silently agreed that it was all right that he just told Randy that his girl has stopped by and was starting to get suspicious.

Randy stopped walking. "What did you tell her?" he demanded. Cody better not have fucked this up for him. Sara had no idea what he had been up to lately, and he intended to keep it that way. She was a good girl, and knew her place. He also intended to keep that going for them also.

"Just that, um, I hadn't seen you..." Cody said quietly. "And that you were just probably running late."

Randy nodded. Cody didn't know where he was last night, but at least the kid was smart enough to know that he should lie to Sara if she did ask if he had seen Randy. At first he had had second thoughts about teaming with the two younger guys, but they were beginning to pull their weight.

The trio walked in silence for a few minutes before Cody spoke again. "So, where were you last night?"

Randy turned his head and glared at Cody. "Not that it's really any of your business, but I was entertaining a new friend last night." He smirked as he thought back to the blonde he had picked up after the autograph signing yesterday afternoon. She was hot, and wild. Legs that went on for days and wasn't shy at all; just how he liked them. A part of him felt bad for cheating on Sara; she had been his everything for a couple of years now, but he was beginning to think that their relationship had gone stale. Sara was the perfect girlfriend, she never complained about his job, supported his career in every aspect and always had a look of adoration on her face when she looked at him. The best part was that when they went out for WWE events, she was content to just hold onto his arm and let him have the spotlight. She was perfect; but he needed something more.

.

.

.

"No, I understand, honey. I'll just find some of the girls and grab dinner with them," Sara said sadly into the phone. Randy had just called to cancel their dinner date tonight. This would be the second night in a row that she wouldn't be seeing her boyfriend. And the biggest disappointment was that tonight was supposed to be one of the last nights she was going to see him for a while. She was headed back to the corporate office in Stamford while he continued traveling. He had just finished his match at the arena and was supposed to be spending time with her. Why was Sara beginning to feel like Randy was leaving her on the sidelines.

"Have I ever told you how wonderful you are, baby? I really don't deserve a woman like you," he replied as he fought the urge to roll his eyes right now. Ted and Cody were standing behind him, waiting for him to get off the phone with his girlfriend so they could go out tonight.

"I love you, honey," Sara whispered.

"Love you too," he mumbled back and quickly hung up the phone. He turned to his teammates, "All right boys. The agenda tonight starts with drinks and ends with low standards and bad decisions," he said with a huge grin on his face.

Sara listened to the click of the phone on Randy's end, and sat down on the bed and started to think. Why was he acting like this lately? Was it something she had done? Was he really that focused on his career and upcoming championship opportunity that he would push her aside like this? They had been together long enough to know all of Randy's moods and how focused he could be on something when he really wanted it. "I guess the only thing I can really do right now, is just wait this out," she said out loud to no one but an empty room.

.

.

.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"But, Randy," Sara cried. "I don't understand. I thought you loved me!" she sobbed as she sat on their bed watching him pack his bags and get ready to leave her.

"We've been through this. I need to focus on my career right now," he replied.

"I understand that, but why do we have to break up in order for you to do that?" she said with tears streaming down her face.

He let out a loud frustrated sigh. "I'm not going to explain this to you anymore, baby. You're a distraction. I need to focus on what's important right now-"

"I thought I was important to you!" she interrupted.

"Key word is 'was'. You were important, baby, but right now, my career, and my stable. I can't have you around distracting me-"

"So, you're saying that your job, and Ted and Cody are more important than us!" she screeched as she followed him to the door.

He turned around and smirked at her. "Yeah, I guess it is. See ya later, honey." He was just about through the door when he stopped and turned to face her again. Sara's heart picked up a little, maybe he was having second thoughts. "I'll be back in St. Louis next week. Can you make sure that all of your shit is out? Thanks baby," he said before he went all the way though the door and closed it behind him.

She stared at the door in disbelief for a few minutes before she burst into tears again. He had left her. Why? What did she do that was so wrong that would make him turn away from her like this? She let the tears fall freely down her face before another thought came to her mind. What did Ted and Cody have to do with this?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alone in this house again tonight I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me The way that it was and could have been surrounds me I'll never get over you walkin' away**_

Sara didn't even bother to wipe the tears away that were streaming down her face. She hit 'repeat' on the cd player and let the song start over again. It had been a week since Randy had harshly broken up with her. John Laurinitis had heard about the horrible way that Randy had broken up with her, and had graciously given her some time off to deal with the loss of her long term relationship and to compose herself before she threw herself back into work. She had stopped at Randy's house earlier today and gathered her things out of his house like he asked her to do.

.

.

.

_She tried like hell to keep her eyes from wandering over to the king size bed that her and Randy had shared for so many memorable nights. She fought back a sob that was trying to escape from her mouth, but it was no use, she let it out and let herself crumble to the floor in front of the bed. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she rocked herself back and forth trying to comfort herself. Her mind wandered back to the happier times that her and Randy had spent in this room._

_Her memories were interrupted when she heard the front door open and slam shut and the sound of heavy footsteps started coming up the stairs. She couldn't make her legs stand up quick enough; she looked up and Randy was standing in front of her._

"_Oh. You're here. I thought you'd already be done and gone," he said gruffly as he threw his duffel bag on the bed and lifted his shirt over his head. She couldn't help but stare; he was such a beautiful man, and once upon a time he had been all hers. No more._

"_Yeah, um, I was just finishing up," she mumbled as she stood up and grabbed some of her scarves off of the dresser and put them into her box. She was aware of his steel cold blue eyes following her around the room and she stopped every few seconds to put her belongings in the box. She was waiting for him to say something, anything, but he just silently watched her._

_After a few more minutes, she had everything and was ready to go, but she was stalling; she was giving him a chance here to say something to her. "You done?" he asked softly. She nodded and turned to look at him, expecting to see some sort of sign of regret or apology in his eyes. Nothing. His eyes were cold._

"_I guess I'll be going..." she said softly as she picked up her box and headed out of the room and down the stairs._

_._

_._

_._

_**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain From my eyes Tonight I wanna cry**_

"Why didn't I make him talk to me?" she asked out loud to no one. Pouring herself another glass of wine, she took a sip and then set the glass down on the table. Looking around the living room, she could feel the sting of tears coming back again.

Her eyes landed on a picture of her and Randy on the beach in Florida. She allowed a soft smile appear on her lips as she looked at how happy they had been. Her long brown hair was flowing in the wind, wrapping itself around Randy's neck as he carried her piggy back style in the sand. Her green eyes were bright with happiness and contentment and for once, Randy wasn't smirking in a picture, he was actually smiling.

_**Would it help if I turned a sad song on "All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way**_

What was she going to do without him now? He had been her whole life for the past three years. She needed to talk to someone about this; but who? She didn't dare call Ted and or Cody. She didn't think they would be honest with her anyways; apparently they hadn't been honest with her the whole time, so why start now? She could call one of the divas she worked with. Beth and Natalya had always been nice to her; but then she would have to worry about what if one of them went back to Randy and said that she had been calling around checking on him.

Sara sat and thought for a few minutes about who she could call. She could call her mother, but quickly crossed her off her list. All her mom would do is say 'I told you so, Sara,' and that really wasn't she was looking for now anyways.

_**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain From my eyes Tonight I wanna cry**_

There was one person who might know what Randy had been thinking and why he had broken up with her. John. After debating with herself for a few minutes, she swallowed her pride and looked around for her cell phone and started to dial John's number...

.

.

.

John had just checked into his hotel room when his cell phone starting ringing. Sighing in frustration, he struggled with setting down his bags while trying to grab his phone before it stopped ringing. Not recognizing the phone number on the caller id, he decided to just answer it.

"Yeah," he said gruffly as he managed to set his bag down.

"Um, hi John," a female voice said softly.

He groaned. Great, some crazy fan girl had gotten his cell phone number. Now he was going to have to change his number again. "Who is this?"

"Sara."

"Who?" he asked confused.

"Sara Martin."

Oh. Now John knew who it was; Randy's girlfriend. Well, from what he had heard in the locker room, Randy's ex-girlfriend.

"Well, hey, Sara. What's up?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I was just calling to see if you knew um...why..." she stuttered.

"Why Randy broke up with you?" he finished for her.

She nodded. "Yeah. That."

He sighed. "I heard about that; I'm really sorry, Sara."

"I just don't understand why. Why did he do it? I thought he loved me."

"I thought he did," John said as he bit his lip, unsure of how much he should actually tell her. "But, um, listen. I just got checked into my hotel, if you could give me a few minutes to get unpacked and to grab some dinner, I can call you back."

"I'd appreciate that, John," she said softly,.

"All right. I'll call you back later tonight," he said as he hung up the phone. He set the phone down on the bed and stared at it for a few minutes. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he got off the bed and walked out of the room, determined to track down Randy Orton and find out why he did break up with her. The details of the golden couple's break up were unknown to a lot of people; including Randy's best friend. John was determined to find out what was going through that idiot's head these days.


	5. Chapter 5

John walked down the hallway, looking for Randy's room number. He finally found it, took a deep breath and knocked on the door and waited for his buddy to answer. After a few minutes, the door opened a little bit and Ted was standing there. "Yeah?" he growled.

"Randy here?" John growled right back at him. He didn't particularly care for the two new guys that Randy had been hanging around with the last couple of months. His friend had changed; and it was a change that John didn't like at all.

Ted sighed and closed the door a little bit. John could hear Ted talking to someone else in the room. After what felt like forever, Ted opened the door wider and motioned for John to come in. John held back the urge to smack Ted across the head. There was just something about the guy that he didn't like.

"Randy," John said quietly. Randy was sitting in a chair talking to someone on his cell phone; he motioned for John to sit down and wait a minute. He looked around and saw the only open spot to sit down was on the couch next to Cody. John didn't care for Cody either; he reluctantly took a seat and waited for Randy to get off the phone.

Finally, after ten minutes of John having to sit in an awkward silence with Ted and Cody, and listening to a one sided conversation that Randy was having, he was finally done on the phone. "What's up, Johnny?" Randy asked quietly as he looked over at his friend.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," John said carefully, hoping that Randy would take the silent hint he was sending him and tell Ted and Cody to get out of the room for a few minutes.

"So, talk," Randy said gruffly.

"Might be better if these boys leave," John replied.

Randy let out a deep chuckle. "Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my boys. We don't have any secrets here," Randy said with a slight twinge of anger in his voice. John could only imagine what one of these idiots had done wrong. Word around the locker room lately was that Randy was the alpha male in this new stable, and sometimes Rhodes and DiBiase tended to forget that.

"It's about Sara," John said quietly while looking Randy right in the eyes, to see what kind of reaction he could get from him.

"What about her?" Randy practically growled at his friend.

"Why'd you break up with her?" John asked. "I thought you had said that she was 'the one'."

Randy let out another deep chuckle. "Is that what she said?"

"No, that's what you had told me a while ago; before you started hanging around these two buffoons."

"Hey—" Cody started to say but Randy shot him a glare that shut Cody up right away.

"It's true and you know it," John said abruptly. "So, do you still want to talk about this with these two in the room?"

After a few minutes of a very tense silence, Randy motioned for Ted and Cody to leave the room. When they were gone, John started again. "So why did you break up with her? Thought you loved her."

"I do…I mean I did love her. But things weren't working out," Randy stuttered as he avoided John's gaze. His best friend knew him better than anyone in the world; John already knew that Randy was lying when he said that he didn't love Sara anymore, that it wasn't working out. There was more to it than that; there had to be.

"What do you mean it didn't work out? I just saw you two not that long ago and you both looked happy. Well, I guess, you **did** look happy until you started hanging around those two."

"John, don't you see? This new stable forming with Rhodes and DiBiase was the first step to my road to the championship. I've got the belt now—"

"Yeah, you got the belt now. So why do you need those two around anymore?"

Randy let out a deep, almost evil sounding laugh. "I need those two around to make sure that I **keep** the belt. They're doing all the shit work, just like I did when I was in Evolution. Their paying their dues."

"I see," John said softly, even though he really didn't understand; he had never been part of a stable, but he had heard stories about how the bond between stablemates was tight and uneasy to break. "What does Legacy have to do with Sara?"

"She's a distraction," Randy said quickly. "She was getting in the way."

"That doesn't make any sense, man. How can your girlfriend, of over three years by the way, be a distraction? Something else happened. What?" John asked, raising his voice a little. He had liked Sara, she was a sweet girl who had been more than content to let her boyfriend have the entire spotlight; she had supported him no matter what. She deserved to be treated better than Randy had treated her; she also deserved to know why Randy had dumped her the way he had.

"She doesn't understand. She doesn't understand that I needed to focus on me," Randy said quickly. "She was a distraction. And that's all you need to know. I know her well enough to know that she probably asked you to come here and talk to me," Randy said angrily as he stood up and started to show John to the door. "She'll get over it; she's pretty and young enough to find someone else to shack up with. I need to focus on my future." Randy opened the door and motioned for John to leave. Cody and Ted stood on the other side of the door, a satisfied smirk on both of their faces as they watched their leader throw Cena out the door. "So, you can go back and tell little Miss Sara Martin, that it's over, there are no second chances and she should just move on. Later, Johnny," Randy growled as he motioned for Ted and Cody to come back into the room and Ted slammed the door shut behind him.

John fought the urge to open the door and march back into that room and beat the hell out of Randy's two cronies. "Not worth it," he kept mumbling to himself as he headed back to his own room. Not only did he know see what an asshole his best friend had become firsthand, he also had to relay a nasty message to Sara. Could this day just be over, please?


	6. Chapter 6

John had gone back to Sara and told her what Randy had said. She waited until he had said goodbye and hung up the phone before she started crying. It was really over. She couldn't believe it; how could he say that she was a distraction? She had never done anything to stand in his way; she had believed in his dream and had fully supported him through everything. This hurt, this hurt really bad.

.

.

**Three weeks later**

Three weeks later Sara finally felt strong enough to go back to work. Mr. Lauranitis had been so kind and understanding with her taking so much time off. The only problem was now she didn't have any vacation time left and would have to throw herself back into her work. Glancing at the alarm clock next to her bed, she knew she had to leave soon if she was going to make her flight to Florida. As she double checked her luggage and purse, she started to wonder if now that it was truly over between her and Randy, if she should think about moving out of St. Louis? She had moved to the city at the request of Randy, but had never officially moved in with him.

As she drove to the airport, she thought about what city she could move to for a fresh start. The most logical place to go was to Stamford so she was close to the home office; she spent quite a bit of her time in Connecticut anyways. Promising herself to talk to Mr. Lauranitis when she got a chance, to see if he had any recommendations about the city, she pulled her car into the parking garage and gathered her luggage.

Sara noticed some co-workers hanging around the gate when she finally got there. She smiled and said a quiet hello to John Morrison and Melina. On the outside she was smiling, but on the inside she was crying. Watching John and Melina sitting so closely together and whispering to each other made Sara remember when her and Randy were like that. It wasn't the first time today she tried to figure out how Randy could think that she was a distraction; this was going to drive her crazy. What did she do that was so wrong?

Before she could dwell on it any further, her flight number was called. She didn't have time to think about it right now; she was on her way to Tampa and needed to focus on the work ahead of her. As she settled into her seat and was starting to check and respond to some emails on her Blackberry, someone caught her eye. Oh no; he was on this flight? She swallowed back a sob when her green eyes met his steel cold blue ones. For a split second their eyes met, she wondered if he was going to say something to her, give her an explanation, an apology, anything, but that moment passed quickly as Ted came up behind Randy and pointed to where their seats were. Randy passed by her without a second glance or a word, but Ted smirked at her when he passed her. It took all her strength not to stick her leg out in the aisle and trip him as he went by. Laughing at Ted while he tripped wasn't going to make her feel better, she thought to herself sadly; although it would have made her giggle a little. She settled in for a long flight, trying to ignore the feeling that someone was burning holes into the back of her head with his eyes.

.

.

_**I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night I miss the way we sleep Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile I miss the way we breathe But I never told you what I should have said No, I never told you, I just held it in**_

_**And now I miss everything about you I can't believe it, I still want you And after all the things we've been through I miss everything about you, without you**_

Randy put his ear phones in and closed his eyes; not because he wanted to listen to music, but because he wanted to drown out Ted. If Ted hadn't been behind him just now, he would have moved seats and sat down next to Sara. He owed her an explanation; a good explanation at that. After Cena had left the other night, he got to thinking about what dick he had been when he broke up with her. She deserved better than that. The last time he had seen her was about a month ago, when he came home and she was packing her stuff in his bedroom. Since then, she had been on a 'personal leave of absence' they called it. But Randy wasn't stupid; he knew where she had been. She had been at home probably bawling her pretty green eyes out over him. He felt like such a douche bag right now. But it was all for the best. The 'best' right now is for his career. He had the belt, he had his stable, he was on top of the company. He had everything. Except her.

.

.

_**I see your blue eyes every time I close mine You make it hard to see Where I belong to, when I'm not around you It's like I'm not with me**_

_**But I never told you what I should have said No, I never told you, I just held it in And now I miss everything about you (Still, you're gone) I can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should've walked away)**_

A few hours later, the flight landed and Sara put her phone back in her purse and gathered the rest of her stuff and stood up, waiting for her turn to get off the plane. She had just stepped into the aisle when she bumped into something hard. She looked up right into the blue eyes of Randy. "Sorry," she mumbled as she gathered her stuff and took off, leaving Randy to just watch her walk away. "Damn it," he said to himself as he started to head towards the front of the plane. He should have said something to her. Too late now, she was gone.

.

.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Lauranitis," Sara said with a big smile as she closed the door to his office and walked back to her temporary cubicle. Her boss had just given her a list of possible housing developments that the WWE had rental agreements with for their employees who chose to live close to the home office. After a successful meeting with her boss, she was starting to feel better about her sudden decision to move out of St. Louis and far away from Randy and the life they had shared together.

After only spending a few hours in Tampa yesterday, Mr. Lauranitis had called her and requested that she fly up to Stamford. Without a single worry about having to tell Randy about where she was going, and having to deal with his hissy fit about being away from her, she booked a flight online and headed up to the east coast. This was different, she thought to herself. There was a new found sense of freedom of being able to go with the flow of her job instead of stopping to worry about where Randy was and what he was doing. "I might be able to get used to this," she thought to herself as she boarded her second flight of the day.

A few days later, Sara was settled into her new apartment in Stamford. One of the things she liked about working for the WWE was that they moved quickly. Human resources was able to get her into a new place and arranged for all of her stuff to be moved within a few days. For the first time in a long time, she was feeling good about her life. She stood on a step ladder and was getting ready to hang a picture on the wall, when a bout of nausea hit her. Hard. Stepping off the ladder and walking over to the couch, she sat down and put her head between her knees. After a few minutes, the horrible nausea passed. She sat back on the couch and closed her eyes, wondering if she was coming down with the flu. She didn't get to finish that thought before she suddenly stood up and ran down the hallway to the bathroom and was sick.

As she washed her face in the sink and tried to breathe in and out deeply, a terrifying thought crossed her mind. When was the last time she had her period? Oh no, oh no, oh no, she mumbled to herself as she ran out of the bathroom and into her bedroom for a calendar. "Oh, shit," she mumbled out loud as she started counting the days. This couldn't be happening right now. Without another thought, she dashed out of her bedroom, slipped on her shoes quickly and grabbed her purse. She remembered seeing a Walgreens close by when she drove through the neighborhood earlier.

.

.

With tears streaming down her face, she looked at the third test she had just taken. This could not be happening. Wiping the tears away, she threw the tests in the garbage and laid down on the cold bathroom tile. She was pregnant. And alone. Her sobs echoed in the bathroom. She had spoken too soon when she thought that her life was getting back on track.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After a quick visit to the doctor the next day, it was confirmed. Sara was exactly three months pregnant. A whirlwind of emotions flashed through her. On one hand, she was ecstatic that she was going to be having a baby. But on the other hand, Randy, who had broken her heart, had broken up with her in such a brutal manner that she doubted he would even care if she told him she was carrying his child.

She went back and forth with herself on whether or not to tell Randy that she was expecting. By the time she had reached the office, she decided to keep the good news to herself; she would deal with him at a later date.

.

.

Two months went by and she finally made it through the morning sickness and was starting to feel pretty good. Every time Sara passed by a mirror, she would smile at the sight of her growing belly. She could feel the beginnings of movement and she couldn't be happier right now. Time was moving quickly, in a few short months, her baby would be here and she would start a new chapter in her life: mother.

Things were moving quickly in the wrestling world as well. The Legacy storyline was quickly falling apart; Cody and Ted were beginning to stand up for themselves against Randy. In fact, Ted had cost Randy a match by disqualification at one of the recent pay-per-views. The rumor around the office, and the locker room, was that the Legacy stable was slowly fall apart from the inside out. While Sara was pleased that they were falling apart, at the same time she felt bad for her ex-boyfriend; she knew how much he had loved being part of this group and how hard he had worked for a title shot.

"Mr. Lauranitis? I'm finished and I think I'm going to head home for the day and get ready for tonight," she said quietly as she poked her head into her boss's office. He nodded.

"All right, sounds good. Thank for all your hard work today. We'll see you later tonight at the company holiday party," he said with a smile. Sara was his star assistant and loved having her work for him. He had felt bad for her, the way Randy had broken up with her, but she seemed to have rebounded from that and had a certain glow about her recently. Of course, that glow was probably due to the fact that she was five months pregnant and very excited for her upcoming bundle of joy. It was going to be hard to have her away from office for two months while she went on maternity leave in a few months. "Will you be bringing a date?" he asked softly from behind his desk.

Sara blushed and shook her head. "No, it will be just me tonight…."she trailed off, no doubt her mind wandering back to past company holiday parties where she would be on the arm of Randy Orton.

"All right. I was just wondering. You better get going; we'll see you later tonight," he said with a smile.

.

.

_**I can't keep waiting, waiting I can't keep waiting, waiting Show me a sign Give me a reason to believe in your smile Cause I'm not seeing anything on your face It's like our love was erased From your eyes**_

Sara tried to pay attention to the conversation that was happening at the table she was sitting at; but her attention kept drifting towards the table across from her. That's where Randy, Ted, Cody and John were sitting. John had tentatively waved at her earlier in the night, but Randy had blatantly ignored her. It had been several months since they had broken up, and he still hadn't said a word to her. She tried many times to force herself to pick up the phone to call and let him know that she was expecting, but she couldn't force herself to do it. She was afraid of his reaction; since he had told her so many times in the last few months that she was nothing more than a distraction to him.

News of Sara's pregnancy has slowly filtered around the company and Randy had heard about it, but never said anything about it. He figured that if the baby was his, Sara would have told him. And since she never bothered to try and talk to him about it, he assumed she had been sleeping around on him and it wasn't his baby.

_**Throw me a rope Don't leave me drowning in an ocean so cold I really need you to help me understand Why you don't reach for my hand When you know I'm hurting I've been on the sideline waiting baby Feeling like I'm here alone I don't wanna be your last resort Sitting on the bench waiting for your call**_

The song that the DJ was playing right now was starting to hit a sour note with Sara. She felt an uncomfortable, almost painful, fluttering in her stomach. She brushed it off thinking that it was just the baby moving around. "Sara, are you feeling all right?" Stephanie McMahon asked her. Sara smiled and nodded that she was all right.

"I'm fine. It seems the baby can't settle down though," she said with a tense smile as she rubbed her slowly expanding stomach. While she was rubbing her stomach, she accidentally caught Randy's eye from the next table. He quickly broke the look when he noticed that she had caught him staring at her, and he quickly turned his attention back to his table.

_**I thought that we were closer I try and I try and you're never around I say I won't cry, but the tears they come Pouring and the truth is I Don't wanna leave but I'm losing my mind Waiting on the sideline**_

"Are you **sure** you're all right? You look flushed…." Stephanie asked again with a concerned look on her face as she tapped her husband Paul on the arm.

"Yes, I'm fine….." Sara whispered as another pain hit her hard in the abdomen. "Actually, I think I'm going to head home and lay down," she said quietly as she stood up and started to say good night to everyone at her table. Once again, her green eyes caught Randy's steel blue eyes from across the room. She silently begged him to come over and talk to her, to find out if she was all right. She wanted to desperately tell him that she was carrying his baby and that she still needed him, despite everything that had happened between them lately, by her side while she started this new chapter in her life.

"Call me if you need to?" Stephanie said softly as she walked Sara to the front door. She nodded and gave Stephanie a hug before she buttoned up her coat and headed out in to the cold Stamford night.

.

.

Sara silently chastised herself for not taking up Stephanie's offer of Paul driving her home tonight. During the party, snow had started to fall heavily and she was having a hard time seeing where she was going on the highway. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she saw the sign for her exit quickly approaching. She put on her turn signal and started to turn the car slowly towards the exit, when her tires hit an icy patch on the ramp and she started to lose control of the car. She screamed as the last image she saw before she blacked out was the guard rail smashing into her car…..


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sara woke up after the crash to the sound of an ambulance siren and the bright blue and red lights of a police car. She groaned out loud in pain as she tried to move herself, but the stabbing pain in her stomach was too much to bear and she let out a loud scream as the pain burned through her. "Miss, calm down, don't try to move, we're getting you out of the car as soon as we can," a police man said gently as he tried to calm her down while a fireman tried to remove the driver side door.

"Please hurry," she whispered. "Please hurry. My baby….is my baby going to be ok?" she whimpered.

"Oh my God. You're pregnant?" the policeman exclaimed.

Sara nodded through the pain once before she felt herself slipping back in to unconsciousness.

.

.

Stephanie and Paul were just about ready to leave the club that the WWE was holding their holiday party when her cell phone rang. She rolled her eyes as Paul sighed and motioned that he was going to bring the car around while she took the call. She debated not answering it; it had been a long, but fun, night and all she wanted to do was go home, pay the sitter and crawl into bed. She didn't recognize the number on the caller id. "Hello," she said shortly.

"Is this Stephanie McMahon-Levesque?" an unfamiliar voice said on the line.

"Yes. Who is calling, please?" she asked as she looked around the room and waved good-night to some co-workers that were leaving the party.

"My name is Officer John Andrews and I'm with the Stamford Police Department."

Stephanie's heart skipped a beat. "What can I do for you officer?" she asked nervously, terrified that something had happened to one of her children or the sitter.

"I don't mean to alarm you, ma'am. Your name was on an emergency contact list for one Sara Martin?"

"Yes…." Stephanie said warily. Was Sara in trouble?

"Miss Martin was in an auto accident tonight-"

"Oh, my God! Is she all right? What about the baby?" she said loudly, her words attracting the attention of several people standing around in the lobby. One of those people was a young man named Randy Orton. He was about to leave, but his interest was suddenly peaked when he heard Stephanie say something about a baby.

"Since you are her emergency contact, could you please come down to St. John's Hospital? We can give you more details then."

"Yes of course. Thank you for calling," she said hurriedly as she hung up the phone and raced to the front door to see if Paul had made it around with the car yet. Seeing that he wasn't waiting out front for her, she looked around the room in a panic. Her eyes settled on Randy, who was apparently in the middle of a heated argument with Rhodes and DiBiase right now.

"Orton. Come with me," she said sternly as she grabbed his arm and dragged him through the lobby and out the front door.

"What the hell, Steph?" he growled at her.

"Sara was in a car accident. She's in the hospital," she said curtly as she looked up and down the frontage road for Paul's car.

"So," Randy said, trying to act disinterested at what Stephanie had just told him.

"So? So? So! Is that all you have to say, Orton, is so? Are you stupid?" she shouted at him as she slapped him in the shoulder. How could one man be so handsome, so gifted in the ring, but yet be so dense? "She's carrying your baby, and I just told you that she was in an accident and all you can say is so what?"

"Not my baby," Randy said quickly as he took a step or two away from Stephanie and put his hands up in defense. "If Sara Martin had been carrying my baby, she would have said something—"

"Maybe she didn't say anything because of what an asshole you've been lately!" Stephanie shouted at him just as Paul pulled up in the car. He saw that his wife was screaming bloody murder, and hitting, Orton. He had better get out and put a stop to this right away; he wondered what the hell Orton did now?

"Steph, what's going on? What did this asshole do now?" Paul growled as he stared Orton up and down.

"I just told him that Sara Martin was in a car accident tonight and that she's in the hospital and he doesn't even care!" she shouted as she took another swing at Randy.

"Where is she?" Paul asked quickly as he opened the passenger door for his wife. He knew how close his wife had become lately with the young executive assistant; many times in the past few months, Sara had come to Stephanie with parenting questions.

"St. John's. We have to hurry," she said quickly as she started to get in the car. "Get in the car, Orton," she snapped at a shell-shocked Randy. This was all happening so fast.

Randy opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He contemplated turning and running back into the building and hide from Stephanie, but before his legs could move, Paul opened the back door of the car and grabbed Randy by the shoulder, throwing him into the backseat. "Be a man, Orton," Paul hissed in his ear. "You made that baby with her. You might not be with her anymore, but at least you could come with and check on her," he said before he slammed the backdoor shut and then ran around the car to jump in the driver seat. Within seconds, the three of them were on their way to the hospital to check on Sara.

.

.

"Miss Martin, we called your emergency contact. Mrs. Levesque should be here shortly," the nurse said gently as she readjusted Sara's pillow for her. Sara nodded, trying hard to fight back the screams of pain she wanted to let out right now; it felt like her abdomen was ripping in half.

"Thank—" was all Sara got out before she let out a blood curdling scream and curled up into a ball. The nurse quickly jumped into action, making her lay flat and started to check her. The nurse frowned and quickly went to the call button to have a doctor come in the room.

"Shhh…..everything is all right, Sara…" the nurse said with a worried look on her face that told Sara that absolutely nothing was fine right now.

"My stomach…it hurts so much…." Sara breathed heavily before she let out another scream. "What is going on?"

Just then a doctor came rushing into the private room. "My name is Dr. Feldman. Nurse?" he looked at the nurse who was trying to comfort Sara.

"Contractions," the nurse said solemnly.

"How far along is she?" the doctor asked as he finished washing his hands and slipped on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Only five and half months," Sara answered in a hushed voice, while she tried to control her urge to scream out because of the pain.

"Much too early….we'll have to see if we can stop the labor," Dr. Feldman mumbled before he started giving the nurse orders.

Sara closed her eyes and tried to breathe. She wasn't ready for this; she wasn't even supposed to be ready for this for another four months or so. For the first time during her pregnancy, she wished Randy was here with her…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sara was having the worst dream. She kept dreaming that she had gotten into an accident and that she had lost her baby. It was a terrifying dream; as much as it had pained her to have anything around her that reminded her of Randy, she had been so excited to have this baby. In her dream, she kept hearing someone crying and calling her name. It was a woman's voice; in her dream, Sara wondered why the voice sounded so much like Stephanie's?

She struggled to open her eyes; they were so heavy. When she finally got them open, she slowly looked around her. She was in the hospital? Why was she here? Her hands immediately went down to her abdomen. She let out a noise that was a cross between a scream and a sob when she didn't feel her baby bump. She struggled to sit up, but someone was pleading with her to lie back down. She opened her eyes again and saw that it was Stephanie who was trying to get her to lie down again. "Stephanie, what happened?" Sara managed to choke out.

"Oh, sweetie….I'm so sorry," Stephanie cried as she pushed Sara's hair out of her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked again. "Please….tell me what happened?" she pleaded.

"You don't remember?" Stephanie asked her with a worried look on her face. "Sweetie…you were in a car accident. The policeman said you had hit the guardrail on the off ramp on your way home….." she trailed off as Paul came up behind his wife and reached for her hand. "Hey, kiddo," he said quietly to Sara.

"I don't remember that…" Sara whispered. She didn't want to ask Stephanie, but she had to; she had to know. "Where's my baby?" she whimpered.

Tears began to stream down Stephanie's face and Sara noticed that Paul squeezed her hand tighter. "Sara, I'm so sorry…." she said with a sob. "Your baby didn't make it," she finally whispered after she composed herself briefly. "I'm so sorry…." she said again.

Just then a doctor came into the room with a grim look on his face. "Miss Martin. You're awake," he glanced at Stephanie who was still crying and then glanced at Paul who nodded his head. "I'm assuming you just heard the news?" he said gently as he sat down in a chair next to her bed.

"I don't understand…" Sara said softly; she was so confused. Where was her baby? Why did Stephanie just tell her that the baby didn't make it?

"I'm afraid they're telling you the truth, Miss Martin. The car accident you were in was devastating. It's a miracle that you survived at all."

"I don't care about me; what about my baby?" Sara snapped at the doctor.

Dr. Feldman, used to patients yelling at him when they were distressed, answered gently. "Sara, you went into premature labor shortly after you were brought into the emergency room. We tried everything we could to try and stop the labor, but we couldn't. You gave birth to a stillborn baby. I'm so very sorry for your loss," he said gently as he patted her hand.

Sara's jaw dropped with shock and then she promptly started bawling. Stephanie took a step forward to try and comfort her friend, but Paul stopped her. "Not now," he murmured into his wife's ear.

"What….what did I have?" Sara whispered in between her sobs.

The grim look on Dr. Feldman's face told Sara that he didn't want to tell her. "A little girl…" he said softly before Sara started sobbing again. He turned to the call button and asked the nurse on duty to bring a sedative to room 105. He patted Sara's hand again. "I'm very sorry for your loss; please let me know if there is anything I can do. The nurse will be bringing you something to help you sleep in just a minute. I'll let you talk with your visitors for a few minutes and then I'll have to ask them to leave so you can get some rest." The doctor turned to leave the room but stopped before he walked out the door. "There's another young man in the waiting room. Did you want me to have him come in?" the doctor asked Paul softly. But not softly enough, because Sara heard him.

"Is Randy here?" she whispered. Before Stephanie could debate with herself on whether or not to lie to Sara, she spoke again. "If Randy is here; send him in. I want to talk to him. I want to let him know how he ruined my life. I want to tell him to go to hell in person," she screamed.

.

.

Randy was sitting in the waiting room. He refused to go into the room where Sara was, even though Stephanie threatened to kick the shit out of him if he didn't. He couldn't go in there; not after what a complete douche bag he had been lately to her. There was no way in hell she would want him anywhere near her. He was about to go down to the hallway to get a cup of coffee when he heard screaming coming from the direction of Sara's room. His first thought was that she might be in pain and that's why she was screaming; but then he heard her. He plainly heard her say "I want to tell him to go to hell in person!" Randy knew instantly that Sara was screaming about him.

He was about to stand up and get the hell out of the hospital. He would take a cab back to his hotel if needed to. Just as he was about to start sprinting down the hallway, Paul came out of Sara's room with a grimace on his face. "Orton. Don't you even think about running away. Get in there. Now. Be a man," Paul growled at him as he grabbed his arm and started dragging him down the hall to Sara's room.

Stephanie appeared in the doorway once they got there. She glared at him and then nodded to Paul and he pushed Randy inside and the door was shut behind him. There was no escape; he came face to face with the woman he had been avoiding for months now. Sara. His sweet, sweet Sara. Only this time she didn't look happy to see him. She glared at him. "Sara….are you all right?" he asked lamely. Of course she wasn't all right; she was in the hospital.

"No, I'm not all right, Randy," she said with tears shining in her eyes. "I'm not all right; I'm never going to be all right," she said as her voice broke and she let out a sob. "The baby," she mumbled. "The baby…..Our baby…."

Randy felt his chest tightening; no, he thought to himself. It couldn't have happened. "Sara, what happened?" he said softly, careful not to get too close to her; she might start swinging at him.

"Our baby is gone, Randy," she sobbed. "She didn't make it. But you don't care, do you?" she screamed at him. "You never cared! You only cared about yourself!" she continued to scream at him. Just then, a nurse, who had heard the screaming, came rushing in the room.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she said calmly as she motioned for the door and then went over to the bed to try and calm Sara down with a sedative. He gladly turned on his heel and ran out the door. He kept running, even when he saw Stephanie and Paul sitting on the waiting room chairs, he kept running. What was he running from? It wasn't like Sara was going to be chasing after him. He was running from his own fear…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: thanks much for the reviews so far. This chapter deals with grief, if the topic of grief or death makes you uncomfortable, please don't read. Thanks **

**Chapter 10**

Completely out of breath, Randy made it outside. He walked a few blocks before he was able to flag down a cab and get a ride back to his hotel room. He head was swimming; he had just come face to face with Sara and she had been screaming, crying about how she had lost her baby. As much as he had tried to deny that he was the father of Sara's baby to everyone he knew, including his own parents, he knew that he was the father of that baby.

Ten minutes later, the cab dropped him off in front of his hotel. With unsteady legs, he made his way inside and headed for the elevator. He had every intention of going directly to his room and drinking himself into an unconscious slumber. Those plans changed when someone yelled for him to hold the elevator. If it had anyone else, Randy would have smirked and let the doors closed, but it was John. His best friend.

"Hey man. What happened to you tonight? Thought we were gonna whoop it up at the party all night long," John said with a cheesy smile as the elevator brought them up to the tenth floor.

"Something came up," Randy said quietly as the door opened for his floor. John's room was on the fourteenth floor, but he knew his friend well enough to know that something was wrong with him. As much as an asshole that Randy had been to everyone lately, he still knew that something was wrong with his friend.

Following Randy down the hallway, "What happened, man?" John asked as they came to Randy's room. Randy let out a big breath and closed his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat that was threatening to choke him. He finally found the words. "Sara lost the baby tonight," he mumbled as he opened the door and went inside.

John's eyes got wide. Did he just hear him right? "Repeat that," he demanded as he watched his friend kick off his shoes and sat down on the bed. He fell backwards and closed his eyes.

"She got into a car accident and the baby didn't make it," he whispered as he kept his eyes closed. He was having a hard time identifying these feelings inside of him right now. "Stephanie dragged me with to the hospital and it was too late by the time we finally got there. Sara told me that she blames me and that she hopes I burn in hell…." he trailed off as he sat up and looked at John. "So, go ahead and tell me what an asshole I am. I already feel like shit, but hey, just tell me the truth. I'm a horrible person, aren't I?" he asked as he started to raise his voice.

Normally John would try to reassure his best friend that, no, he wasn't an asshole, he's just going through a rough time. But in all good conscious, he couldn't do that this time. "You are an asshole, man. Did you at least tell her that you were sorry-"

"I didn't get to tell her anything; she started screaming at me the second I walked into that room! If she had been out of bed, she probably would have slapped me! What the hell do I do now, John? Huh? What the hell do I do now?" Randy screamed as he stood up. He stood still for a few seconds before he let out a loud yell and punched a huge hole in the wall.

"Hey….." John said as he walked over to his friend and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I know this sucks—"

"You have **no** idea how much this sucks, John. I broke up with her for no good reason, and then she ends up pregnant. What did I do? Did I act like a man and accept that I'm going to be a father a little earlier than I had planned? No, I told her that she must have been sleeping around on me! When she was in the hospital, did I go there as soon as I had heard? No, Stephanie McMahon had to drag my ass there!"

"You're right, Randy. I have no idea how hard this is for you right now. I didn't even know that you were going through all of this right now. And do you know why? Because ever since they put you in that storyline with those two buffoons, you've pushed **everyone** aside. Me, Sara, even your own parents!"

Randy shot him a death glare; of course John would have talked to his mother. "You don't understand—" he started to say.

John chuckled before he turned around and headed towards the door. "No, man, I don't understand. But I do understand, that once this storyline is over and you lose that belt, those two idiots are gonna turn on you pretty quick. Enjoy your fame and fortune while you can. And when you lose it all, maybe you'll remember all of us that you left on the sidelines while you went to hit it big. Later, buddy," John said as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

.

.

Sara spent the next day in the hospital. Her mother, Jean, had flown in from Missouri to see her. "Mom," Sara sobbed as soon as she saw her mother. Jean didn't know what to say to her daughter right now, so she just stroked Sara's long hair and held her close. She would help her get over this. Somehow.

After Sara was discharged, Jean drove them back to her apartment in her rental car. Sara's car was completely unsalvageable. When they walked into the apartment, the first thing Jean did was call the funeral home to make arrangements for the small memorial service for her only granddaughter. Sara watched with tears streaming down her face as her mom took care of everything.

"Well," Jean said after she hung up the phone. "They can do a small memorial service tomorrow evening and then a funeral at the Christian church a few blocks away from here," she said quietly as she watched her daughter start to break down and cry again. "Honey, is there anything I can do for you right now? Is there anyone you want me to call?" she asked gently. She bit her lip and wondered if she should ask about the baby's father. Although Sara never actually told her, Jean had just assumed that Randy was the baby's father. "Do you want me to call the baby's—"

"Stop calling her 'the baby'!" Sara cried as she looked up at her mom. "I had a name picked out for her!"

After a few seconds of silence, her mother asked, "What were you going to name her?"

"Hannah," Sara finally whispered. "Hannah Marie Orton," she sobbed.

Jean got off of the chair and sat down next to Sara on the couch; she wrapped her arms around her and held her close, letting her cry it all out. "Please don't call Randy. He doesn't need to know about any arrangements," Sara finally said after crying nonstop for several minutes.

"Honey, are you sure? He was Hannah's father…." she asked carefully.

Sara stopped crying long enough to look at her mom. With her green eyes red from crying, she said, "Randy didn't care before, why would he care now?"

.

.

News of the memorial services for Hannah spread quickly throughout the company. Many of Sara's co-workers in the headquarters office had made plans to attend and to be there to lend a shoulder for Sara in her time of grief. Some of the talent who were close to Sara had also made plans to attend the service. One man debated with himself long and hard about whether or not to go to the wake this evening. Swallowing his fear, he decided that he would force himself to go to the church tomorrow morning. It was his daughter, after all, that they were burying tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

With the help of her mother and a few close friends, Sara managed to make it through the memorial service at the funeral home. Her mother drove her home after the service and helped her to bed. Her poor daughter had had a very long and emotional day. Jean was just about to head into the guest room and lay down for the night when there was a knock at the front door. She debated whether or not to just ignore it and go to bed. Deciding to just see who it was, she walked over to the door and looked out the peephole first. There was a young man standing there, very tall, muscular, a buzzed haircut and piercing blue eyes. Jean wondered what Randy was doing here?

She opened the door, but not all the way. "What are you doing here," she asked quietly.

"Is Sara….here?" he asked as he kept his gaze on the ground. He couldn't bring himself to look at his ex-girlfriend's mother in the eyes right now.

"She is, but she's lying down….." she said. "She had a hard day…."

Randy nodded. "Why weren't you there, Randy?" Jean asked, trying to figure out why this young man had come here so late tonight.

"I wanted to…" he started to say.

"I doubt that," a voice said behind Jean. They both turned around and saw Sara standing there in her nightgown, her long hair pulled off of her neck, her pretty green eyes, still swollen and red from all of the crying she had done the past two days. "You probably don't even feel bad at all."

"Sara, that's not true. Of course I feel—" he started to stay again.

"I don't really care what you're feeling right now, Randy. I'm pulling a page out of your book right now and thinking only about myself. Do you want to know how I feel right now?" she raised her voice at him as her mother tried to reason with her to go back to her bedroom. "I feel like part of my heart was just ripped out and thrown on the floor. I feel empty. I feel like my world is crumbling down on top of me. And you know what else? "

"Sara, please stop, you shouldn't be getting yourself this upset," Jean started to say as she put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"No, mom, he needs to hear it. Randy, you ruined my life. I thought everything was going just fine between us, and then you got so selfish all of the sudden and pushed me, and everyone else, aside. Is that championship title really that much more important than everyone that cares about you?" she stopped briefly to try and gauge his reaction; he was still staring at the floor. "Do you have any idea how much it hurt me to hear you say that the baby I was carrying wasn't yours and that I was probably sleeping around on you? Any fucking idea, Randy!" she screamed at him.

"Sara Jean Martin! That's enough," Jean said sternly. She turned to look at Randy. "I'm sorry, right now is not a good time for my daughter. I think you should leave, Randy," she said stiffly before she slammed the door shut in Randy's face.

"All I wanted to say was that I was sorry," Randy mumbled to the closed door.

.

.

The next morning, John sat in his rental car for a few minutes before he got out and went inside the apartment building. Last night at the memorial service, he had talked Sara into letting him drive her and her mother to the church this morning; it was the least he could do right now since his best friend couldn't be bothered to show up for his own daughter.

He knocked on the door softly and waited. A minute or two later, Jean answered the door. "Good morning, John. Please, come in," she said quietly as she moved aside so John could come inside. Right away he saw his friend sitting on the couch, dressed in all black, her hair pulled back, sobbing quietly into a tissue. He didn't know exactly what to do right now. He looked at her mom and she nodded. Slowly, he walked over to Sara and sat down next to her and wrapped his big arm around her slender shoulders. "Hey," she mumbled into between her hiccups. "Randy came over last night," she mumbled. "I screamed at him, John. I'm so hurt…." she said before she started crying again.

"I'm so sorry, kiddo," he mumbled as he kissed the top of her head and let her cry into his shoulder.

.

.

Randy made it to the church a few minutes before the service started. He snuck into the back door of the church and took a seat way in the back so no one would see him. He could see Sara sitting in the front pew, her mother on one side and someone on the other side. Who was with her right now? Who was taking his place? He knew that he should be the one sitting next to her, holding her hand, telling her that it's all right and letting her cry on his shoulder. He couldn't hear what the pastor was saying; all he could think about was that that was his baby being buried today. A feeling of numbness washed over him.

The service ended and everyone started leaving. Randy stayed in his seat and watched everyone walk past him. Stephanie and Paul walked past him; Stephanie glared at him for not being up front with Sara, while Paul nodded at him, glad that he was starting to be a man and accepting his responsibilities, even though it was a little too late now.

Finally, Sara and her mother walked past him; he saw the look of surprise in Jean's face, but it didn't match the look on Sara's face. She glared at him as she walked past and held onto John's arm. John looked at him and shook his head as he led Sara out of the church.

Randy had made a mistake when he broke up with Sara; he made an even bigger mistake when he wasn't there for her when she needed him. The question was, how was he going to fix it? Could he fix it?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After the memorial service and the funeral, both Sara and Randy were given a week off. Instead of moping around her empty apartment in Stamford, Sara flew down to St. Louis with her mother. Randy was relieved to learn that he was also being sent home for some off. Tension was starting to building within the Legacy stable and he was feeling depressed about the whole situation with Sara.

Before he left for St. Louis, the tension that was starting to build over the past few days were beginning to hit the boiling point. According to the creative team, this story line was only supposed to last for a few more weeks. However, the younger members of the stable were beginning to get sick of Randy's attitude as of late. They couldn't understand why their leader's head wasn't in the game lately. How could Randy even begin to explain to Ted and Cody was he was feeling right now?

"So, you're taking off for a week?" Ted asked as he watched Randy pack up his duffel bag.

"Yeah," he replied distractedly.

"Kind of shitty that you're just up and leaving like this."

"Shitty?" Randy growled as he turned around and glared at Ted.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we understand that someone might be upset about losing a kid, but dude, you weren't even sure that Sara was even having **you**r **kid**—" The glare that Randy shot him after those words left his mouth were enough to shut him up. Ted put his hands up in defense. "I didn't mean anything by it. I was just repeating what you had said about Sara after you dumped her."

Randy grabbed Ted by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. "You have **no** idea what I'm going through right now. No idea. Mind your own business," he growled through clenched teeth.

"All right, all right," Ted said quickly, hoping that if he agreed with Randy, he wouldn't kick his ass tonight. With a hard shove against the wall, Randy let go of Ted, grabbed his bag and stormed out of the locker room.

.

.

Sara spent her first afternoon in St. Louis locked away in her childhood bedroom. She was starting to feel a little bit better, not much, but at least she was feeling something instead of just feeling numb all over. Her mom had assured her that feeling at least something was better than not feeling anything at all.

She was looking at some old photos from her high school days, remembering the past, when there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Hi angel," Jean said softly. "How are you doing?" she asked as she came into the room.

"Ok, I guess….just looking at some old pictures."

"Um" Jean began nervously, "Someone is here to see you."

"Who?" Sara asked as a look of panic crossed her face; she wasn't sure if she was really feeling up to company right now.

"Randy is here," Jean practically whispered as she waited for her daughter to start screaming. She was mildly surprised when Sara didn't scream at all, but instead asked quietly if he said why he was stopping by tonight.

"He didn't really say; my guess would be that he wants to talk about Hannah…."

"Should I go down and talk to him? What would you do?" Sara asked her mom.

"I know you're hurting, but I think that you and Randy need to talk—share the grief that your both feeling right now."

Sara nodded and started to follow Jean downstairs. Randy was standing in the living room, trying to avoid the glare that Sara's dad Mike was giving him right now. "Hey," she said softly as she came into the living room. Mike crossed the room to his daughter.

"Angel, you don't have to talk to him; I can make him leave if you want."

"No, daddy, it's all right. We should have talked a long time ago. I guess I was just waiting for him to be ready," Sara said softly as she motioned for Randy to follow her outside to the front steps. They sat in silence, side by side, for a few minutes before she finally blurted out, "So why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you," he said quietly. "You're right; we should have talked a long time ago…."

"Why aren't you on the road? I thought your job was the most important thing in the world to you," she said bluntly, feeling bitter that his career was the reason he had broken up with her in the first place.

"They gave me some time off," he said slowly, waiting for her reaction.

"Why?"

"You know why, Sara," he whispered as he looked down at his feet.

"Say it, Randy," she demanded.

"Sara, don't do this…." he mumbled.

"Say it, Randy! Tell me why they gave you time off. Tell me why-" she shouted before he cut her off.

"Sara, stop—" he began.

"Say her name," she whispered as she forced herself to look at him. After seeing Randy's blank eyes, "I named her Hannah Marie…"

"I'm really sorry about everything. Really, I am."

"I don't want your weak apologies, Randy!"

"Stop being so difficult; I'm apologizing to you. I know it doesn't make up for what happened, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm hurting too—"

"How can **you** be hurting, Randy? Huh, how? You denied that I was even carrying your baby in the first place. You broke up with me for no reason!"

"I told you why," he growled at her while he stood up; not allowing him to look down on her, she stood up as well and glared at him.

"Telling me that I was a 'distraction' isn't a good reason. We were together for three years!"

He was about to open his mouth to yell back at her when the front opened and Sara's dad came outside. "I think it's time for you to leave. You came here to apologize to Sara and now you can go," Mike said slowly, daring Randy to start an argument with him over this on his own property. "You've put my daughter through enough pain. So go on now," Mike said sternly as he pointed to the street.

Sara and Mike watched Randy leave. As soon as his truck drove away, she let the tears that had been welling up in her eyes begin to fall.

.

.

The Royal Rumble was taking place two weeks later. Sara was back in the Stamford office full time, throwing herself into her work. She had flown down to Tampa early this morning to be on hand for the Royal Rumble. She would be watching it in the backstage area with a few of the other lucky office personnel who got to attend this weekend.

Randy was defending his title against the Miz. Randy dominated Mike early in the match. It looked like this was going to be a clean win for Randy until Ted had made his way down to the ring. Seeing Ted there distracted Randy just enough for Mike to get in a cheap shot. While Randy was trying to recover from the quick punch to the jaw, Cody had also made his way down to the ring. He walked over to Ted and the younger men talked, looking over at Randy occasionally.

When Randy had Mike set up for a DDT, Ted distracted the referee while Cody snaked around the ring apron and hit Randy in the face with a steel chair, causing him to fall to the mat and allowing Mike to take advantage of a stunned Randy. Ted yelled at the referee to turn around.

**1…2…3…**

And then Mike's music began to play. Sara watched in disbelief with everyone else in the backstage area as Mike was announced the new WWE champion. Randy was stunned; still stinging from the chair shot to the face from Cody. Did this just really happen?

Randy looked around the ring at Mike celebrating his victory; then his gaze landed on a smirking Ted and Cody, who promptly flipped Randy off and started to head towards the back, proud of themselves that they cost Randy his title. The crowd was going insane. Not only did they see Randy Orton lose his title, they were witnessing the beginning of the end for the Legacy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The week after the Royal Rumble was a difficult one for Randy. Not only did they end his title reign as the heavy weight champion, his stable that he had been so proud of, turned its back on him. He was alone. After picking up his new storylines from the creative team, it looked like he was scheduled to fight with Cody and Ted all the way up to Wrestlemania. Their feud would end with a triple threat match in one of the main events.

A few weeks went by before he saw Sara again; not that she wasn't on his mind constantly. It had all finally clicked for Randy. The feelings of loneliness and abandonment that he was feeling lately must have been the same feelings she had been having when he broke up with her. He didn't even want to think about how she had felt when he denied being the father of their baby; much less the feelings that she had when she lost the baby and he wasn't man enough to be there for her. She really hadn't been a distraction. Now that he was living his life without her, and everyone else that had been so important to him before he had made it to the big time. She was everything to him; she had stood by him and believed in him when no one else had. And what did he do? He threw it all away once he hit it big. He turned his back on his girl, his best friend John, hell, he didn't even visit his parents anymore once he made the big time. His selfishness had finally caught up with him.

Sara watched with amusement every Monday night as she watched Randy get ambushed over and over again by the two buffoons who had been his closest confidants over the past year. She couldn't get over the fact that he had pushed her aside for these two idiots. 'Serves him right,' she thought smugly to herself as she watched him get double teamed and he lost his match with John. Maybe now he would realize that he shouldn't treat people the way that he been lately and they wouldn't turn on him like this.

It's not that Sara wished Randy any harm, she just wanted him to realize what he had thrown away when he pushed all of those who cared about him to the sidelines so that he could pursue his dreams of being a bit shot. Even though she was beyond angry with him, she still fondly remembers how warm his embrace used to be at night. Lately her nights are cold and lonely, and the bed feels much too big with just her in it. She knows she needs to be strong and refuses to go crawling back to Randy to ask him for a possible truce and to start over again.

.

.

It was Friday night. Sara's flight had landed in Houston a few hours ago and she was getting herself settled into her hotel room for the weekend when her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't had anything to eat since early this morning. She changed into a hooded sweatshirt and an old pair of jeans quickly and made her way down to the hotel restaurant. She was hoping that she would run into Natalya or Stephanie so she didn't have to eat alone. The only reason she was traveling this weekend was because Mr. Lauranitis had asked her to come along and take notes for some meetings that he was having with the talent over the next few days.

Imagine her dismay when the only co-worker she saw in the small restaurant was her ex-boyfriend Randy. She debated with herself on whether or not she should turn around and leave and head downtown for something to eat, when Randy saw her and tentatively waved her over with a nervous smile on his face. Would she really come over and sit with him? They hadn't spoken to each other since the night in St. Louis when he went to her mom and dad's house to apologize to her but then her father threw him out. All he had wanted to do that night was to apologize to her for being such an asshole, but she wouldn't listen to him. It was going to take a long time for Sara to forgive Randy, but that doesn't mean that he shouldn't keep trying. He missed her. He missed her constant support and bright smile; he could sure use some support, an ear to listen to him and a smile right now. Sappy as that may seem coming from a guy like him, he missed her.

Sara looked around the room; there were no other open tables available right now. Slowly she made her way over to Randy's table and sat down. For a few seconds neither of them said anything and she avoided his stare; his steel blue eyes were trying to gauge just how mad she still was at him. Thankfully the waitress came over with a menu and a glass of water, giving her the perfect opportunity to avoid looking and speaking to Randy for at least a few minutes.

Sara's silence was making Randy nervous. "How…how have you been?" he finally croaked out nervously.

She looked up from her menu and set it down. "All right I guess. How have you been?", even though she knew how he had been lately. His world was crumbling down around him and there was no one left to help him pick up the pieces and make sense of it all.

"Not the greatest. I'm sure you heard about them taking the title off of me?" he said quietly as he took a drink of his beer, waiting to see if she was going to have an actual conversation with him or if she was going to start screaming, gloating, and throwing it in his face that he had lost everything.

"I did….I saw the Royal Rumble. I was there in fact."

"Yeah, not a great night for me at all; these last few weeks haven't been the greatest either…" he trailed off, hoping for some sympathy from her.

"Doesn't seem like it," she said shortly as she finally looked up and saw the way he was looking at her. Her heart skipped a beat; it was the same look on his face he always had on when he would tell her how much he loved her.

"Sara….I….miss you…." He said quietly, waiting for her reaction. "Do you ever think that maybe you miss me too?" he managed to stammer out.

A few minutes of silence went by before she finally answered him. "Why would it even matter if I did miss you, Randy? You said that all I was to you was a distraction…" she answered softly.

He tentatively reached his hand across to table to cover hers. "I'm sorry…..I really am…." he whispered. She looked up at him, her green eyes filled with curiosity; it wasn't often that Randy let the softer side of him peek through, but when it did, you had better pay attention. "I was wrong, really wrong to say that to you. And then to deny that I was the father…." he stopped midsentence and swallowed the lump in his throat before he continued. "That I was the father of our baby. That was wrong of me and it doesn't matter how many times I apologize, it's not going to change anything…."

She withdrew her hand from under his and wiped the tears that were starting to form in her green eyes before they fell with a napkin. "I want to believe you, I really do. But you hurt me so badly. We've been over this, I just don't understand how you could have treated me the way you did. You pushed everyone aside, me, John, your parents, everyone. How can I believe you now? How do I know if I agree to try and make it work again, the next time you get a shot at the big time, you aren't going to do the same thing?" she finished, her words rushing out of her mouth. It felt good to get these feelings out; they were slowly making progress.

"I promise it won't happen again…." he stammered.

"Can I believe you, though?" she mumbled back.

"You have my word," he said with a soft smile as he covered her hand with his again. Looking up from their hands, she looked into his blue eyes which were filled with sincerity. What should she do? She should give him another chance? What if he broke his promise again? Would she be able to withstand the pain of being pushed away again?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sara stared at Randy. Could she believe him? Did he deserve another chance? "I don't know…." she said softly as she looked down at her hands. "You really hurt me when you broke up with me, and then everything with Hannah…." she trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Sara. I don't know how many times I can say it, but I am sorry and I am asking for another chance. Please?" he asked. He never begged, never had to; she had always given into him. She had always given her entire self, everything she had for him; and then he had gotten selfish and fucked it all up just for a shot at glory.

"I don't know, Randy. How can I trust you again? What if you're only doing this because you lost everything—" she started to say.

"I lost everything because I lost sight of what was important. I can be pretty dense, and I can be an asshole sometimes, but I see it now. I see what I've done to everyone. And I'm sorry," he said softly as his words came out in a rush. Randy wasn't one for letting his feelings show, he preferred to keep them to himself. It wasn't really manly to gush about feelings and crap like that. "Please. Give me another chance."

"I don't know," she whispered as she bit her lip and looked down at the table. "How can I trust you again?"

"You can trust me, Sara. Just…I don't know….Let yourself trust me again. I promise it won't happen again," he said. Instead of the cold steel look that his eyes usually had, they were softly, sincere.

"It's going to take a long time to get back the trust, Randy. Not just with me, but with everyone. You had your shot at the big time and you just pushed everyone aside like we didn't matter. It wasn't just me, you know. It was your friends and your family, everyone."

"I know, and I don't know how many times I can say that I'm sorry, Sara—"

"Randy. I love you. I never stopped; even when you broke up with me and then treated me like shit and acted like a complete asshole about the baby. I never stopped loving you. I always had this feeling that it was supposed to be me and you in the long run. But you hurt me. You hurt me so bad with your words and your actions. I forgive you. I love you. But I don't know if I can trust you again."

For a few minutes, neither of them said anything; both were lost in their own thoughts. She felt like she kept repeating herself—trust, can I believe you, are you going to do it again. He felt like he was groveling—something he never liked to do; but it was all true. At the Royal Rumble when he lost his title and Ted and Cody turned on him, it finally hit him. Yeah, it was all a part of a storyline, but it was that night, when no one came to comfort him, that he realized that everyone he had pushed aside was tired of his shit.

"Can we try it again?" he asked, breaking the silence between them. Sara looked up from her hands, her green eyes full of questions, meeting his steel blue eyes, full of sincerity. As much as she wanted to hurt Randy for everything that he had did, she had to admit that she still loved him. She nodded. "I miss you…." she whispered as a few tears slid down her cheeks. "I've missed you so much…."

"I know, baby, I know…" he said softly as he covered her hand with his and tried to smile at her.

.

.

_**Lying beside you, here in the dark, Feeling your heart beat with mine Softly you whisper, you're so sincere, How could our love be so blind We sailed on together, we drifted apart, And here you are by my side**_

Randy followed Sara back to her hotel room; she was nervous, could she really trust him again? Were the old feelings of love really worth holding on to if it meant that he might hurt her again? She pulled her room key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Turning on the light, she watched Randy close the door behind him. She walked over to the bed and sat down, patting the spot beside her for him to come sit down by her. He sat down and she leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling a little bit when she felt his hard body against her soft cheek. She missed this; she missed everything about him.

"Are you sure you want to try this again?" she asked softly as she felt him wrap a strong arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "How do I know that you're not going to push me away again if they give you another shot at the big time?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "You're just going to have to trust me, Sara…." he said quietly.

_**So now I come to you with open arms, Nothing to hide, believe what I say So here I am with open arms, Hoping you'll see what your love means to me Open arms**_

Later that night, while wrapped up in Randy's arms, Sara found herself smiling a real smile for the first in months. She was happy; she had made the right decision by forgiving Randy. Things were going to work out for them, she could feel it. There was always going to be those old feelings of mistrust and those hurtful memories of when he had pushed her aside in order to chase his fame. But he had come back to her. She believed him when he said that it would never happen again and that if he was ever given another shot at the top spot, he wanted her by his side.

_**Living without you, living alone, This empty house seems so cold Wanting to hold you, wanting you near, How much I wanted you home But now that you've come back, Turned night into day, I need you to stay**_

"Sara," he growled softly beside her. She turned her head to look at him. "I know it's probably moving way too fast and you can say no…but I want you to move back in with me…." he said quietly as he kissed her bare shoulder, sending chills up and down her spine.

"I can't do that, Randy. I moved out to Stamford so I could work in the home office. I can't just ask them to move me back on the road status…." she said softly, feeling nervous all of the sudden. What if he changed his mind right now? What if, because she just told him that she couldn't move back down to St. Louis that he would want to call the whole thing off?

"Not even for me?" he murmured as he continued his light kisses up and down her shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry….I can't. I had to learn how to stand on my two feet when you left me….I can't just give all of that up instantly."

He sighed, "All right…but you know this limits how much we can see of each other, right?" he said softly as he nipped at her shoulder, making her jump a little.

"Yeah…but I got a feeling we're going to be ok…." she mumbled as she turned around and laid her head on his chest. "We're going to be ok…." she repeated.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**Three Months Later**_

Three months later, Sara and Randy's relationship was beginning to return to normal. Gone was the arrogant man who only thought of himself; he was back to the man that she had fallen in love with in the first place. He was right though; it was hard for them to see each other as much as they liked. They only got to see each other about four times a month, a far cry from the constant companionship they had had before. He kept giving her subtle hints that it would be easier to see each other if she would just give up her apartment in Connecticut and moved back to St. Louis with him. "You'd be closer to your mom and dad," he said quietly as they enjoyed a few stolen moments at a house show in New Jersey. "And,", he said seductively as he fingered a lock of her long brown hair, "you'd have more time to spend with me…. I miss you when I don't get to see you, baby…." he trailed off, waiting for a reaction from her. Ever since their first break-up, she had grown more reluctant to his sweet words; something that frustrated him to no end.

"Hmm…I do miss you at night," she whispered as she bit her bottom lip, a habit that drove him insane with desire for her. "I miss waking up next to you every morning…." He put his fingers on her chin and lifted her head up. He was about to lean down and kiss her gently on the mouth to help seal the deal, when they were interrupted by another assistant.

"Sara? Mr. Lauranitis needs you for something…." another assistant said quietly, cringing at having to interrupt this nice moment that Sara was having with her boyfriend. The entire office had heard the entire story about how her and Randy had broken up and then she had lost the baby, but now, apparently they had been back together for about three months now and she seemed much happier.

"Oh. Thanks, Elle. I'll be right there," Sara said in a disappointed voice; she didn't want to leave Randy right now. She turned her attention back to her boyfriend; he looked upset that he wasn't going to be able to spend any time with her. Again. "I'm sorry….I'm sure this won't take long. I'll go see what he wants and then we'll get going, all right?" she said as she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. He just nodded.

"Hurry back. We've got dinner reservations at seven tonight."

Sara nodded and walked off in the same direction that Elle had taken off to. The working day was done. They were in an arena close to Stamford and Randy was not wrestling tonight, he had a promo and an interview to shoot; but she had to be there in case Mr. Lauranitis needed her for something, which apparently he did. Sara walked down the hallway until she found the meeting room that was set up for corporate personnel. She tentatively knocked on the door and Mr. Lauranitis waved her inside. She was surprised to see that Stephanie McMahon was sitting at the table with her boss.

"Hi. Elle said you needed to see me?" she said nervously as she took a seat across from her boss and the Vice-President of the company. Stephanie smiled briefly at her, letting her know that it wasn't bad news that was coming. At least, that's how Sara took the smile from her friend.

"Yes. Thank you for coming so quickly. We'll make this brief so that you can get going if you had plans tonight. Which I'm assuming you do, considering that Randy is in town tonight," Mr. Lauranitis said with a smile. He was relieved to see his assistant so happy now that her and her boyfriend had gotten back together. It had been a rough year, but he was confident that the young lady was going to be all right.

"Sara, the reason that we needed to see you was to offer you an opportunity," John began, gauging Sara's reaction and mood carefully; she may not be interested in what they were offering her. "We think you've been doing a really great job here at the home office and I think you may be ready for a new challenge."

"I…don't understand. I thought I was needed here and that I wouldn't be moved anymore. I've made my home here…." Sara stuttered, confused as to what John and Stephanie were offering her.

"We'd like you to start traveling again," Stephanie began and Sara nodded; this was all right. "Mr. Lauranitis is going to be taking over on screen as the interim general manager of Monday Night Raw. So we would like to offer you a character spot on television as his assistant. Something you're already doing in real life, but we'd like to extend that role to the actual show," she ended with a smile.

"That would be great," Sara softly, thinking about how awesome it was going to be to be able to spend time with Randy at all of the Monday night arenas.

"Unfortunately, there is a down side to this new opportunity," Stephanie continued and the smile from her face disappeared. She waited a few seconds before she spoke again. "Based on your romantic relationship with Randy, we don't think it would be a great idea to keep you both on the same show."

"I don't understand, what the fact that Randy and I are dating has to do with this new opportunity?" she asked with a confused look on her face. It had never been a problem before as long as they kept in professional in front of the cameras and in front of the fans—which had never been a problem at all for either of them.

"Because of the recent break-up, the miscarriage, and then reuniting, we're just worried that any lover's spats between the two of you would cause a problem and make things tense. We need Randy on his A game when he's wrestling; if he made any mistakes because of something that had happened between the two of them and he was distracted, well, you know as well as everyone else in the company does, a distracted mind can sometimes lead to injuries," Mr. Lauranitis finished.

"I really don't understand now. You just offered me this position….but now you're both saying that I can't have it because I'm dating Randy? Are you asking me to break up with him?" she asked as her voice started to sound more frantic. Her and Randy had overcome so much just to get back together; there was no way she was breaking up with him now.

"That's not what we're saying at all. You can continue your relationship with Randy; we're just taking some precautions….to protect both of you and to make sure that you're both doing the best that you can," Stephanie said. "That's why when the draft show happens this coming Monday, we're going to move Randy to Smackdown."

"He isn't going to really like that….." Sara mumbled, thinking about how Randy had always bragged that he was the top superstar on the red brand.

"He'll adjust. Well, we won't keep you anymore; this is all we had to talk to you about tonight. We'll connect early Monday morning about what will happen after the draft show with your schedule here at the home office and your new travel schedule. That is, of course, if you are still interested in the position being offered," John finished.

"Of course I'm interested. This is a great chance for me. We'll talk Monday?" Sara said as she stood up to leave the room.

This was a great opportunity for her to expand her role with the WWE; why did she have a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that it may come at the expense of her relationship with Randy?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sara left the room feeling uneasy and started looking for Randy. He was waiting for her by the back door of the arena by himself. His face lit up when he saw her walking down the hallway towards him. "Hey….what did Lauranitis want?" he asked as he put his big hand on the small of her back and led her out the door and into the parking lot. If they didn't get going now, they were going to be late for their double dinner date with John and Eve.

Sara wasn't sure how much to tell him or if she should tell him anything at all. While this was an absolute amazing opportunity for her, it would be putting a much unnecessary strain on her relationship with him. They had just gotten back together a few months ago, were they strong enough to handle this new possible situation? Somehow she didn't think they were at that point yet and she didn't want to ruin their date night by bringing it up unless she absolutely had to. "Oh. He and Stephanie wanted to talk to me about something…" she trailed off.

He stopped in his tracks. Stephanie was in on the meeting? When she popped into a meeting with Lauranitis it usually was not a good sign. Did his girl just get fired or suspended? She wasn't crying and didn't seem upset or anything. Maybe it was good news?

"What happened?"

"Well….I…..let's go to dinner and we'll talk about it," she said quickly as she got into his rental car and closed the door. Her mind was racing and she was trying to figure out she was going to break this to him.

.

.

Sara was quiet all the way to the restaurant; Randy was beginning to get a little worried about her. She usually wasn't so quiet like this. "Something wrong?" he growled softly from the driver's seat as they pulled into the restaurant. She let a little smile break out on her face because even when he tried to talk softly it still came out of his mouth like a growl.

She shook her head. "Not really…..It was actually something really good for me…..but not so much for us," she said softly as she looked down at her hands.

Randy pulled into a parking space and put the car in park. Turning the key in the ignition, he turned to his girlfriend. "What are you talking about?" he asked carefully, wondering if she was going to try and break up with him right now. He worked hard to get her back, he wasn't going to let her get away from him again so easily.

"Well, they offered me a new opportunity. I would be on screen with Mr. Lauranitis Monday nights as his assistant….." she trailed off.

"That's great, baby. I don't see what would be so bad about that. We'll get to be together all the time now. Think of it, baby," he said softly as he shifted closer to her and put his muscular arm around her slender shoulders and leaned in closer to her. "We could travel together….spend every night together….go to work together," he murmured as he kissed her neck softly in between words. "And then the whole world gets to see your pretty face every week."

"They want to transfer you to Smackdown if I take this spot," she finally blurted out as she moved away from him.

After a second or two of stunned silence, he found his voice again. "They want to do what?" he demanded.

"Mr. Lauranitis and Stephanie said that if I took this new on screen position, that they would have to move you to the other brand," she said quickly, refusing to look at him. She already knew without looking at him, that he was probably livid right now.

"Why?" he asked gruffly as he stared straight ahead. The couple was supposed to be meeting John and Eve for dinner tonight. John had just pulled up next to him and motioned to his "date" that Sara and Randy were already here.

"He, um, doesn't look too happy right now," Eve said quietly as she glanced over at the car next to them.

"No, he doesn't….Wonder what's up?" John replied as Eve shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing bad I hope. I mean, they just got back together after everything that happened…." Eve trailed off as they watched the couple in the car next to them start to argue.

Back in the other car, Sara was trying to find the words to tell Randy the reason why Mr. Lauranitis and Stephanie didn't want them on the same brand. "He, um, they…" she stuttered.

"Why, Sara?" he pressed.

"They don't think it's a good idea for us to be on the same roster because what if we have a fight or break up again and then you're distracted and you get injured," she finally blurted out, her words coming out of her mouth in a rush.

"But if I move to Smackdown, I'm gonna get buried!" he said angrily.

"I know that, and that's what I told them—" she started to say.

"You told them that? What the hell is wrong with you, Sara? You weren't supposed to tell them that. You know just as well as I do that if talent complains about getting buried, it usually happens twice as quickly and even worse than how they had originally planned it!"

"I…I'm sorry," she said weakly. She was about to say more, but John appeared at Randy's driver side window and knocked on it.

"Hey, man, we got reservations?" John asked once Randy rolled down the window.

"Yeah, we do," he said gruffly as he grabbed the keys out of the ignition and motioned for John to move away from the door so he could get out. Sara watched her boyfriend get out of the car and sat still for a few long seconds before she took a deep breath and got out of the car too.

.

.

Sara was unusually quiet during dinner and it was beginning to worry Eve. "Sara, honey, is everything ok? You're kinda quiet tonight," Eve said softly to her friend. John and Randy had been talking nonstop since they sat down at the table and normally Sara was laughing and keeping up with the conversation, but not tonight.

Sara shrugged her shoulders. "I'm ok," she mumbled. She looked up and caught Randy's eye. He shook his head at her and turned back to his conversation with John.

"Are you sure? You seem kinda down tonight?" Eve pressed on.

"I'm fine, really," she whispered to her friend as she caught Randy's eye again and silently pleaded with him to stop ignoring her tonight. She needed him to talk to her about this; she needed his advice on what to do. This was a decision that was going to impact both of them. She wasn't the type to push her lover to sidelines just because a good opportunity came along for her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Randy practically ignored her through the rest of dinner. It was killing her inside; she knew what she had to do. She had to turn down the amazing job offer that was given to her tonight. The couples finished dinner and then parted ways as Randy and Sara headed back to their hotel room. The original plan was to do dinner and then maybe go to a movie or maybe hit up a club. But because of Randy's sudden sullenness, they decided to just call it a night after dinner.

The ride back to the hotel was still filled with the same uncomfortable silence that had plagued them at dinner. About two blocks from the hotel, Sara couldn't take the silence anymore. "Will you please talk to me?" she said quietly as she moved her gaze from the passenger window and looked over at his profile in the dark car. Even in the dark she could tell that his jaw was clenched and that he was still upset with what she had told him earlier tonight.

"What's there to talk about, Sara? It seems like you already made up your mind. We spent so much time and effort getting back together and now you want to up and leave me so you can be on TV every Monday night while I get buried on Smackdown," he said gruffly.

"That's not true at all, Randy. I haven't made any decisions yet. This opportunity just landed in my lap a few hours ago."

"But that's what you're going to do, aren't you?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet. But if it's going to upset you so much…..then I won't take it. That way you can still have all your glory and fame on RAW," she said with an attitude in her voice. It seemed like she was always making sacrifices for him, but when something good happened to her, he couldn't be bothered to even listen to her.

"Seems like you have, Sara," he said quietly as he pulled into the parking lot of their hotel. Apparently this conversation was over right now.

.

.

Later that night, Sara watched Randy stare at the dark ceiling of their hotel room. He hadn't spoken to her since the harsh words he said to her in the car. "Are you mad at me," she whispered as she dared to move a little bit closer to him. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to tell you about this new job before you heard it from someone else. You have to believe me when I say that I haven't made my mind up yet." She waited a few seconds for him to respond. Hearing nothing but more silence; she continued to say what was on her mind. "I wanted to talk to you first. I miss you so much and at first I thought that this new job would give us a chance to be together more often. But that was before I knew how upset you were going to be because you would get transferred to the other brand. If I'm traveling with RAW we'll still be able to see each other. But if I don't take it, then I'll stay here in Stamford and we won't get to see each other."

"I'm going to get buried on Smackdown, Sara," he finally whispered back. "I worked really hard to get to where I am on RAW. I don't want to lose all of that by going to the other brand."

"Is that all you're worried about, Randy? Your career?" she asked in a soft voice.

"No, that's not what I meant—" he started to say.

"Well that's what it came out sounding like. All you care about if you. You never even stop to think about me—" she shot back.

"That's not true and you know it," he growled. "I'll admit that I fucked up in the past, but I'm a different guy now."

"Somehow I don't think so," Sara said quickly as she got out of bed and turned on the bedside lamp. She looked around for the clothes she had taken off not that long ago. Finding her jeans and her sweater, she quickly stripped down and got redressed. She was fuming. He was doing it again—he was only thinking about himself again. And this time she wasn't going to put up with it.

"Sara, where are you going?" Randy said quietly from the bed. He didn't make any effort to go after her. If she wanted to leave, fine.

"I'm leaving here. I don't want to stay here with you tonight. I can't put up with your selfish attitude anymore," she said quickly as she slipped on her shoes and looked around for her purse.

"Think about what you're doing. Don't walk away," he warned.

She stopped on her way to the door and looked back once. She shook her head and opened the door and left.

.

.

Where was she going to go? Should she go back to her apartment or should she go back inside and make up with Randy? The thought of Randy acting selfish made her decision for her. She straightened her shoulders and started walking towards the lobby of the hotel. She stopped by the front door and groaned. How was she going to get home? Randy had picked her up tonight and driven her to the arena and back to the hotel. "Damn it," she mumbled as she laid her head against the cool glass of the door. She was still chastising herself for not bringing her car here when someone came up behind her.

"What's wrong? Are you all right?" a gentle voice said behind her.

She turned around and came face to face with Randy's best friend John. "No, nothing's all right…." she whispered as she moved into John's waiting arms. "Why does he act like this, John? Why does he only think about himself?" she mumbled into John's broad chest.

John held his friend close and stroked her long hair. "I don't know why he does things like this, kiddo. I know he loves you….but the problem is that he also loves himself. A lot," he mumbled to her.

"How do I get him to see that he needs to think of me too…."

"Don't know, kiddo….Don't know…."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Randy watched the door close behind Sara. He leaned his head against the headboard, closed his eyes and cursed himself for being such an asshole to her. They had worked really hard to get back together, and how did he end up treating her? Like shit, that's how. He should have been happy for her that corporate was giving her a chance for some on screen time. This really would have been a great opportunity for her to branch out from the home office. He should have been supportive when she asked for his advice. He should have believed her when she said that she hadn't made up her mind yet. All of the "should haves" weren't going to change how he treated her after she told him after she told him about the offer. How did he end up treating her? Like she had already made up her mind and was determined to let him get buried on Smackdown. He knew as well as anyone else that he wouldn't really get buried; he was just being selfish. Like always. And apparently, this time, Sara had had enough of his selfish ways and left him.

"Idiot," he mumbled to himself as he threw off the blankets and swung his long legs over the side of the bed. He leaned forward with his head in his hands for a few minutes and debated on what to do next. He should have asked her to stay and talk to him about this instead of letting her walk away. What if this was his last chance with her and now she had walked out on him? "Fucking idiot!" he growled to himself. Looking around for his jeans, he found them and a t-shirt. Within a few minutes he was dressed and ready to go and look for his pissed off girlfriend and to beg her for her forgiveness.

.

.

She wasn't sitting down in the lobby like he thought she might be. He had also run into some of the girls on the roster on his way downstairs and they hadn't seen her either. He was about to give up and go back to his room and start calling her cell phone when he ran into his friend John. "Hey," he said gruffly as he stopped his friend in the hall. "You seen Sara?" he asked impatiently. He really didn't want to get a lecture from Cena about how he had behaved towards his girlfriend at dinner earlier tonight; he already knew that he had fucked up and that he needed to make it up to her. And fast before she really did break it off with him for good.

John nodded. "Yeah, she went home," he said quietly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What? Why did she go home—"

John chuckled as he interrupted his friend. "Are you really that dumb, Orton? Why did she go home? Because you're an asshole that only cares about himself, that's why. Can't you see what you're doing to that poor girl? She is head over heels in love with you for some reason and would do anything for you. She took you back after you pushed her aside for fame and glory. She took you back even after you denied her being pregnant by you. She took you back even after she lost the baby and you couldn't be bothered to show up to the memorial service. She finally gets a really good chance to move forward in her career, and what do you do? You turn it into something about you. She didn't make up her mind yet; for some reason, that girl loves you so much that she would actually turn it down just to make you happy."

"But I'm—" Randy started to say before John interrupted him again. This was getting frustrating for Randy; he wasn't the type of guy that could handle people interrupting him like this.

"But nothing, man. It's always about you. You haven't changed for shit. You're still the same cocky, arrogant motherfucker that only thinks about himself and no one else," John said as he started to raise his voice and his blue eyes started to fill with anger. He had had enough of watching his friend Sara cry over his asshole friend Randy. Someone had to tell Randy the truth about what a jerk he was being. She was a sweet girl who didn't need to put up with a jerk like him. It bothered John with how quickly she forgave Randy and took him back. In his opinion, she should have told him no and went on with her life without him. she deserved better than him. Randy hadn't had time to really suffer without her; just like everything else in life—Randy Orton got what he wanted when he wanted it. She deserved more than that.

"I know I fucked up…." Randy trailed off softly. "I came down here to find her and talk to her."

John shrugged his shoulders again. "She went home, man. I think you blew it."

Randy swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. What if John was right? What if really had blown it for good this time? There was only one way to find out, he thought to himself as he pushed past John and headed out the front door of the hotel and headed towards his rental car. The only way he was going to find out if she could forgive him was if he showed up on her doorstep. The worst she could do would be to not answer the door. Right?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sara threw her purse on the table and let out a sigh. She checked her cell phone more time to see if Randy had called; he hadn't. "I can't believe this," she mumbled to herself. Randy hadn't come after her, he hadn't called. John was right; Randy only cared about himself. What about her? What about those promises he had made her when they had gotten back together? Were those too just all about himself? Wiping tears from her cheeks, she set her phone back down and went down the hallway to her bedroom. Was it over? She didn't want it to be over; she still wanted to be with Randy. She wanted to feel his strong arms around her at night, she wanted to be the reason he smiled, and she wanted other women to be jealous of her when they saw her and Randy walking down the street hand in hand. But then again. Maybe John had been right all along—maybe Randy really did only care about himself.

.

.

It took Randy fifteen minutes to get across town to Sara's apartment. The drive across town had been filled with feelings he hadn't felt since the night Stephanie dragged him to the hospital—fear that he had lost Sara for good. He continued to curse himself for being a selfish idiot. Again. He had just gotten her back and he ended up messing it up again. Parking his car in the small tenant parking lot, he started to rehearse in his mind what he was going to say to her; that is if she opened the door for him. He thought he knew her well enough to know that she would eventually open the door for him, be pissed off at him for a couple of hours, he would apologize again, and things would go back to normal for them. Right?

Bounding up the stairs two at a time, his heart was racing by the time he reached her apartment door. Hesitating for a few seconds, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Almost thirty seconds went by before he realized that she hadn't answered the door yet.

.

While Sara was brushing out her long brown hair she could have sworn that she heard someone knocking at her door. Was it Randy? She wanted it to be him coming to her so badly. Maybe she was just hearing things. It could be that she wanted Randy to chase after her, to apologize, and to kiss away her tears so badly that she was hearing things. Then she heard it again. Slipping her nightgown over her head, she decided to at least check the peephole to put her mind at ease. "Why would he come after me," she murmured to herself. "He only cares about himself. It doesn't matter what I do for him, it's always, always just going to be about Randy Orton," she grumbled as she pulled her pink silk robe closed as she made her way back down the hallway to the door.

.

Randy was still standing on the other side of the door. His heart was still racing waiting for his girlfriend, hopefully she was still his girlfriend, to answer the door for him. What if John had been right? What if this was the last straw for his and Sara's relationship? He was just about to give up and head back to his hotel room when he heard soft footsteps come towards the door. He heard a soft rustle and the distinct sound of her sigh. A few seconds later, he heard the locks being undone and the door opened a crack. Even through the small crack that she opened, he could see that her pretty green eyes were red and swollen. Of course she had been crying; he had acted like a complete asshole to her.

"What do you want," she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I….I came to apologize," he said softly. "Can I come in?" he asked nervously. She shook her head no. Why should she let him come inside? If she let him in, all he was going to do was hurt her again. She couldn't let herself get hurt by him again.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Randy," she finally said, breaking the staring contest between them.

"Sara, please. Let me come in; we can talk about this. I'm…..sorry."

"Not tonight, Randy," she said quietly as she closed the door and redid the locks. Leaning against the now closed door, she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his footsteps leaving her door and heading down the stairs. It wasn't until she heard the outside door shut, that she let the tears that she had been holding in fall from her eyes.

.

.

.

Two weeks of trying to get Sara to talk to him went by before Randy finally thought about giving up. "She won't talk to me," he complained to John one day in the locker room. "She's still really pissed. I must have called her a hundred times in the past week and she won't answer her phone and she won't call me back. What the fuck am I supposed to do?"

John shrugged his broad shoulders. "Maybe you should have treated her better."

Randy spun around and faced his friend. "I know I should have done that. And I want to apologize to her but she won't listen to me," he growled.

Once again, John shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't want to have this conversation with his friend right now; he had to get ready for his date tonight. "I don't man, maybe you need to let her go."

Randy let out a low chuckle. "Not going to happen. We've been together too long just to give up. I just need to get her to listen to me so she knows that I'm sorry and that it won't happen again—"

John cut him off. "Bullshit, man. You said that last night. Oh, Sara honey, I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. I promise," he finished mocking Randy's sweet words to Sara with a roll of his eyes. "You don't deserve her. She deserves someone who isn't going to treat her like shit." And with that, John grabbed his gym bag and walked out of the locker room, leaving Randy to stare after his friend. What had gotten into him?

.

.

Sara nervously paced around her hotel room nervously, stopping every so often to check her reflection on the wall mirror. She was in Miami for the weekend, traveling to a meeting with Mr. Lauranitis this weekend. And, she had a date. The date itself wasn't what she was so nervous about; it was **who** her date was with that her feeling those butterflies in her stomach. With a quick glance at the clock, she saw that it was 7:29. Would he be on time? As soon as that thought crossed her mind, there was a knock at the door. She checked her reflection one more time, and forced herself to smile, as she walked across the room to answer the door.

She opened the door and the smile on her face became genuine. He had brought her flowers! Beautiful red and pink tulips. "These are for you," he mumbled as she moved aside as he came inside. "Wow, Sara, you look great," he said appreciatively as he tried not to stare at her. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. "You look pretty good yourself, John," she said with a smile as she took his arm and they walked out of her room together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Sara was feeling a little nervous as her and John walked through the hotel lobby together; it felt like everyone was staring at them. She didn't blame them. After all, not even a month ago she was the serious girlfriend of Randy Orton and here she was, holding onto the arm of his best friend, John. If she had seen something like this, she would be staring too. "Are you all right?" John asked softly as he opened the front door of the hotel for her. She smiled and nodded as she walked past him.

"I think so. It just feels like everyone was just staring at us as we walked past them," she finally admitted as they kept walking towards their destination. John had planned the perfect date night for them. He knew how much Sara liked listening to live music, so he scoured the Internet and found the perfect little nightclub that had a live band on the weekends. The guy at the front desk assured John that it was an out of the way, perfect place to take a date for some 'privacy'. And that's exactly what John wanted with Sara—some privacy. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that it wasn't right for him to try and hook up with his friend's girl so soon after they had broken up; but he couldn't help it. Ever since his friend had pushed Sara away from him, John started to look at her in a different light. She deserved so much more than Randy—she deserved someone who wouldn't push her away, someone who would stick around during the hard times as well as the good times. She deserved someone like **him**.

.

.

The evening went very well; John had a knack for making her smile and giggle. Very slowly, his hand had started moving across the table to cover hers. His fingers were just about to touch hers when he noticed that she stopped smiling. He turned around to see what had caught her attention. He closed his eyes in frustration and told himself to keep calm.

Randy had just walked in and was currently scanning the crowded room. His eyes finally rested on Sara, who was staring back at him. Randy gave a weak little wave and walked over to a table where Ted and a few other members of the roster had sat down. His gaze was still on Sara. It didn't even register to him that his girl was out with his best friend right now; all he saw was **her**. He knew he fucked up more than he should have, and he really was sorry….

"Are you ok? Do you want to leave?" John asked in a low voice; he wanted her to say that she wanted to leave. More than anything, he just wanted to be alone with her. "I mean, we don't have to leave, but we could if this is going to be awkward for you…." John managed to stutter out.

Sara couldn't tear her gaze away from Randy. He looked so good tonight—he had shaved that ridiculous scruff off of his face and a black t-shirt was molded perfectly to his muscular upper body. His intense blue eyes were still locked on her. Blushing, she finally looked away and tried to give John her full attention. He had been so nice to her over the last year—from trying to talk to Randy for her the first time he started distancing himself from her, he was by her side during the memorial services for her daughter, he had been there to be her friend when it felt like everyone else had turned their back on her.

But there was one problem. John wasn't Randy. John had been so nice to her over the past year, but she didn't have feelings for him like she had for Randy.

.

.

Sara and John continued to make small talk and he continued to try and take her mind, and her gaze, off of Randy. It was no use though; once she saw Randy come into the room, all she could do was look at him and try to figure out where things had gone so wrong for them.

The band that was scheduled tonight started to warm up; thankfully the distraction of watching the band start to play would prevent Sara and John from having to try and keep making awkward conversation. 'Why did I agree to go on this date,' Sara thought to herself. John is nice, but he's not Randy. Maybe she should have accepted his apology when he came to her door last month. He seemed sincere enough, but the recent hurt of his words and actions kept her from just forgiving him like she always did.

The band started to play their first song, and within the first few notes, Sara felt her heart drop right into her stomach. Of course they would choose to play a song like this right away, with Randy sitting across the room.

.

.

_**It's hard for me to say the things  
>I want to say sometimes<br>There's no one here but you and me  
>And that broken old street light<br>Lock the doors  
>We'll leave the world outside<br>All I've got to give to you**_

.

.

She looked up and caught Randy's eye. He knew what song this was too. The question was, what was he going to do about it?

.

.

.

**This is your chance**

**Our song is playing**

**And you should want us to dance**

.

.

.

_**Thank you for loving me  
>For being my eyes<br>When I couldn't see  
>For parting my lips<br>When I couldn't breathe  
>Thank you for loving me<br>Thank you for loving me**_

.

.

As soon as the first verse was done, Randy knew what song was playing and he knew he had to do something. He couldn't believe that his best friend was out on a date with his girl right now. How could John do this to him? Yeah, he knew that he and Sara were technically broken up right now and that she was pissed as hell at him because he acted like a giant asshole, again. But still, John was his boy and should know better than to try to and move in on his Sara like this.

He knew she was still staring at him. She wanted him to do something…but what? What if he went over there and asked her to dance and she rolled her pretty green eyes at him and told him to go to hell? What if he started to walk over there and John asked her to dance first? Why did it suddenly feel like he was in high school again?

.

.

John watched the silent interaction between Sara and Randy. He let out a sigh and sat back in his chair. Maybe asking her on a date so soon after they had broken up was a mistake. Maybe he should have given her some more time to get over Randy first before asking her.

.

.

**You used to laugh when I would step on your feet**

**Is that just a memory?**

.

.

Randy knew what he had to do. He pushed his chair back, swallowing the apprehension in his throat; he walked across the room and made his way to Sara. As soon as she saw him coming towards her, she broke her gaze from him and looked down at her hands. He was coming over here, but for what? To beg for her forgiveness again or to bawl her out and call her a slut for going out with his best friend tonight? What if he was coming over here to start a fight with John? She couldn't handle any of those situations right now.

.

.

**I've been on the sideline waiting for you**

**Feeling like I'm here alone**

**I don't wanna be your last resort**

**Sitting on the bench waiting for your call**

**.**

**.**

Randy finally made it to the table that John and Sara were sitting at. He forced himself to nod politely at his friend; he would deal with John later, right now he had to get his girl back before it was too late. This past month without her because of his own selfishness made him realize that she was it. She was the one that he been holding out for; the one. If he lost her now, he would spend the rest of his life kicking himself in the ass for letting her slip through his fingers.

.

.

_**You pick me up when I fall down  
>You ring the bell before they count me out<br>If I was drowning you would part the sea  
>And risk your own life to rescue me<strong>_

.

.

.

She was still looking down at her hands when he came over to her. Very gently, something hard for him to do sometimes, he placed a finger under her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him. He tilted his head toward the band and the slowly dancing couples already on the dance floor. Without thinking about John, or anything else for that matter, she pushed her chair back and let Randy lead her to the dance floor. As his strong arms wrapped around her slim waist, she instinctively laid her cheek against his broad chest as he pulled her closer to him.

.

_**I never knew I had a dream  
>Until that dream was you<br>When I look into your eyes  
>The sky's a different blue<br>Cross my heart  
>I wear no disguise<br>If I tried, you'd make believe  
>That you believed my lies<strong>_

.

.

They danced slowly together, their bodies moving as one on the dance floor. Everything and everyone else disappeared. It was just them. He held her close and leaned down so that his lips were brushing against her ear. "Sara, honey….I'm sorry…..give me another chance….." he murmured.

"How do I know you're not going to do this again to me, Randy," she mumbled into his chest. He had made this same promise not that long ago and he ended up doing exactly what he promised that he was never going to do again—he pushed her away.

He shrugged his shoulders and pulled her closer even still. "I don't know how to make you believe me, Sara. All I can do is try; this past month has been hell. I need you…." They continued slowly dancing together; their song ended and another one started. Thankfully it was another slow song, so they had the chance to stay close together. She had missed this so much—being wrapped up in his strong arms, feeling safe and secure. No one else had ever been able to make her feel so safe.

"Marry me," he suddenly whispered hoarsely. He had never brought up marriage before; but it was something that they both had known that eventually one day their relationship would lead to it.

She pulled away from him, a look of confusion crossing her pretty face. "What did you say?" she whispered.

He pulled her close to him again. "Marry me. I love you, Sara honey. I promise to never push you away again. I…..I need you…."

Sara knew that she should do the sensible and rational thing and walk away from him right now. He had hurt her so badly in the past and had promised before that he would never do it again and then did. But one look in the sincerity in his blue eyes and Sara made her decision instantly. She snuggled up to his chest and let out a contented sigh…This was all she had ever wanted—his love.

.

**A/N : Thank you, Sara for letting me write this for you….Until next time….**


End file.
